Fire Emblem: Enemies of the Past
by auhin
Summary: Original characters, locations, and even a new dragon race. Same classes and weapons, and of course the recurring theme: a Fire Emblem.
1. Prologue thru Ch15

FIRE EMBLEM: ENEMIES OF THE PAST

--

Prologue: Some Real Practice

The freckled-face boy of 15 slashed through the stuffed dummy hanging from the shrine wall. As cotton and feathers drifted like snow down to the wooden floorboards, the brown-haired girl across the room clapped slowly.

"Congratulations, Stephen," came her tired voice, "Now can we get back to the village? The sun's up and we've been practicing since nine last night."

Stephen brushed a feather off his armored shoulder, laughing. "You mean, _I've _been practicing, Yugasa. I just woke you up so you could come down and watch!"

Yugasa, pushing back threads of hair form her pale face, walked limply across the shrine interior, towards the cloth hanging, remarking as she walked. "Well, if you really want people to notice you, try fighting an actual person. That would be some real practice…"

As the girl pushed aside the hanging, Stephen brushed the feathers off his bronze, thick sword, an heirloom of the DeHelb royal family. Looking at his young yet chiseled features in the blade's reflection, he replied: "Yeah, that would be nice," admitted the prince.

Silence.

Stephen's eyes widened, looking away slowly from the sword. "..Yugasa? You alright?"

Yugasa stood completely still at the shrine entrance, as if frozen in fear. Stephen approached warily, straining his neck to peer over Yugasa's arm to see out the opening. What he saw made him freeze as well:

Three cutthroats, tall and bulky, bearing rusty axes, were standing in the grassy knoll just outside the shrine, aiming their iron weapons straight at the two kids.

Chapter One: Skirmish at Dawn

Stephen's Adam's apple moved up, then down. A gulp. What would three bandits want with some innocent kids in a shrine, he thought to himself. Finally, making up his mind, Stephen pushed past Yugasa goodheartedly and stepped down the small steps into the grass, blade at the ready. Yugasa's eyes widened even more. Does he have a death wish?! thought Yugasa. Stephen gulped once more.

"We-we were just about to leave, weren't we, Yugasa?" Stephen claimed, moving his head slightly in Yugasa's direction, but keeping his eyes peeled on the cutthroats.

The white-robed girl nodded slowly, trepidation visible on her shaking body.

The biggest and nastiest of the three bandits spat on the grass, pointing his axe head at Stephen. "Stay where ya are, cretin! This won't hurt a bit!" he yelled, a toothy grin spreading over his brawny features. The bandit lumbered towards Stephen clumsily.

Stephen raised his sword. "Run, Yugasa!" he shouted in a surprisingly commander-like voice, rushing at the cutthroat.

Yugasa faltered slightly, then reached down and picked up her small Heal staff from the wooden steps.

The cutthroat's axe clashed against Stephen's sword! Sparks flew and Stephen winced, parrying a second blow.

Yugasa made a mad dash across the knoll, somewhat blindly. This is all happening so fast! She thought to herself as she ran, looking back at Stephen.

Stephen's unkempt blond hair ruffled in the wind, bronze smashing against iron. The bandit, frustrated, looked back from the boy to his two companions, who were staring dumbfounded at their fight.

"Well, don't just stand there, go kill that wench!" he snarled. The two men nodded and ran off in Yugasa's direction.

As soon as the words left the bandit's mouth, he felt a surge of pain sear through his body. Looking back to the freckled-face boy, he saw his right wrist, bleeding immensely, and the boy glaring at him, sword stained with blood…his blood!

The bandit's eyes rolled upwards as he fell face-first into the grass, blood dripping off Stephen's sword. Stephen used the corner of his red cape to wipe the filth off his blade of bronze.

--

Yugasa continued to run, panting, heaving.

Panting, heaving.

The two leftover bandits roared like madmen, dashing closer and closer to the girl with the staff. They've been in more battles than I ever will witness! How am I supposed to outrun them? she worried in her mind, clutching the stave close to her chest.

Panting, heaving.

"I'm sorry…father…mother," she muttered, breathing fast as her lungs tried their best to keep up with her fast legs.

Tripping over a thick tree root, Yugasa rolled down the hill, her staff knocked out of her hands. She rolled and rolled until finally hitting a pine tree in small grove at the base of the hill. The early morning sky shined on her face as Yugasa saw the two bandits running towards her, still yelling.

"This…is it," she stated solemnly, her eyelids slowly closing. They were closing, and she was too bruised to run.

"Yah!"

Yugasa jerked awake! Right in front of her, mounted with his back to her, was a man of about thirty-five or forty on horseback, with short, scruffy black hair and narrow yet loyal green eyes, akin to those of a lion's.

The man, entirely clothed in viridian garb, atop a beautiful white steed, was wielding a long, green-handled poleax that shone in the sunlight. "Leave now, lowlifes!" ordered the Great Knight, his chest plate emblazoned with the DeHelb royal crest.

The bandits snarled their misshapen teeth. "We don't take orders form noble scum like you!" one of them remarked, brandishing his axe. The two ran at the Great Knight, who abruptly swung his poleax into the first one's neck, killing him instantly. The second swung at the horse's head, but the swift animal lifted it's front hooves off the ground, and the blow missed. The hooves came down on the bandit's face, smashing in his skull in no time.

Yugasa beamed at the brave Great Knight, her minor wounds forgotten. She got up, thanking him, "General Timothy! I'm so glad you came!" She embraced Timothy, who then pulled her up onto the horse, right behind him.

"Now then, Yugasa, which way is Prince Stephen?" he asked, his smiling demeanor changing to a serious one.

Yugasa pointed up the hill. "He's still at the shrine! There was only one with him," she answered, worried about her friend.

Timothy kicked his steed, with a "Ya!" and she broke off running up the hill with General Timothy and Yugasa in tow.

Chapter Two: The Mask

Four more DeHelb soldiers fell, dead, onto the hard stone ground of the palace antechamber. Generals and knights, clad in ancient, brown armor, stood triumphant, as similarly clad Cavaliers strode past them, up to the double doors leading to the Throne Room. Two Paladins, wielding DeHelb lances, tensed as the foes clashed iron with them.

"Where is General Timothy? And the reinforcements?" asked one, frantic. Clang! Blows were exchanged.

"I don't know, lad. We have to keep fighting!" answered the other, slashing the enemy Cavalier. The fought wore on as more DeHelb Soldiers rushed down a stairway into the antechamber to help their overwhelmed comrades. The odds looked grim.

DeHelb Keep was being invaded.

--

Stephen stood, stunned, looking down at the bloody corpse of the man he had just killed. It was the first act of killing he had ever committed! But he had little time to think, for the galloping of hooves materialized, and General Timothy appeared, rushing up the hill on horseback with…

"Yugasa!" Stephen exclaimed, running towards them. Timothy slowed to a halt, offering his hand. Stephen levered himself up and onto the horse, in between Yugasa and the General. The two embraced, then, realizing what they were doing, quickly stopped.

Stephen looked down, embarrassed, but Timothy didn't seem to notice. Nodding in a northern direction, he explained: "I was on patrol when someone spotted troops on the horizon. His Majesty ordered me to come find you. He was worried that they had already reached Outskirt Shrine, and it I guess…he was right."

Stephen looked down. "Father…"

Yugasa put a hand on Stephen's shoulder in consolation. "I'm sure he's fine, Stephen. His Majesty King Lunor is the strongest man I know," she reassured.

The Prince nodded, and looked up to the General, who was scanning the landscape. "What next, General Timothy?"

After a long pause, he narrowed his eyes, looking straight at DeHelb Keep, off in the distance.

"We ride! Ya!"

A kick, and the steed started off in the castle's direction. Wind blowing in their hair, Stephen looked down, thinking to himself. Don't worry, father, I'm coming!

--

A spear thrust, a sword wing, a javelin thrown. The numbers of DeHelb soldiers dwindled, but those of the mysterious enemy's did not. Who were these people? was one soldier's last thoughts, before a brown-clad knight struck him dead. I've never seen anything like them, thought one cavalier, before being struck dead by a brown-clad archer

Three enemy paladins trampled over the casualties' corpses, busting open the double doors to the Throne Room.

Immediately, DeHelb Generals marched forward to meet the foes, and weapons once more clashed! A brown-clad Sage ran forward into the Throne Room, tracing an intricate symbol in the air. A powerful whip of wind slammed one of the Generals, disintegrating his body spontaneously!

The Paladins took the other stunned Generals by surprise, and were slain before they knew it.

King Lunor unsheathed his ruby blade, not unlike his son's bronze one, and stepped off his throne, narrowing his eyes in anger.

"To who do you owe your allegiance, fiends?" asked King Lunor, in a demanding voice. His bodyguards were all gone, but he stood valiantly as if backed up by a huge army. The burning courage was ignited within the King!

At that instant, a Nomad Trooper wearing a green executioner's mask and clad in pale green-and-white garb rode forward, to face the King. The others stepped aside, making room for him. "We are…the Arachnei Rebellion," came the masked one's reply.

King Lunor shuddered at the calm yet cunning voice whose green eyes--the only facial features visible through the eye sockets in the mask--seemed to peirce right through his soul.

"And w-what have I done to deserve a full-scale siege on my peaceful fiefdom?" the King further inquired, furious that a number of his good men had been slain.

The mounted and masked man simply shrugged and answered mundanely, "Nothing really. Just an old grudge."

Before he could retaliate, the Nomad Trooper knocked an arrow he was keeping out of sight with amazing speed and fired the silver projectile straight into Lunor's left ankle!

The King cowered in pain, and the vile man beckoned to the brown-clad cavaliers behind him. Lunor pulled the shaft out of his leg, blood oozing out of the wound. Taking a glance up, he saw the cavaliers coming at him at full speed, spears at the ready.

--

General Timothy's horse stomped across a rickety wooden bridge, a small brook rushing underneath them. Outskirt Shrine was now far behind now, almost miniscule in the distance. Stephen looked ahead; a small village on the edge of DeHelb Keep lay smoldering in ruins. Timothy halted immediately, a look of fear on his eyes.

"Muriel!"

Timothy immediately dismounted, leaving the kids and his steed waiting and watching as the Great Knight ran off towards the village.

Chapter Three: Ruin and Reunion

A wooden fence collapsed from a tenth whack to the posts from an angry bandit, as two more ran across the village square, tossing hot coals into fallen trees, making even more flames scorch the morning air. Timothy ran forward and slashed a bandit clean across the middle. A second swipe and the other was dead. Ignoring the others, he bolted over the cobblestone road to where his burning house stood, ready to fall under the heat of the flames.

"Muriellll! Muriellll!" the General frantically opened the door and walked into the house, screaming at the top of his lungs. _Please gods, please. Not her, not her…_

Timothy scrambled back outside as a huge roof beam fell into the floor! The Great Knight fell to his knees, tears streaming down his handsome, middle-aged face, exhaustion and sorrow evident in his loyal eyes.

"…Timmy?" came a weak voice, followed by a whooping series of coughs. Timothy looked up, running as fast as he ever had to the source of the voice. Behind the collapsing house lay a dark blue-haired woman around his age, wearing a tattered red dress and a blue apron, with an orange bandana worn maiden-style.

Timothy almost flew down to her side, lifting the woman up and kissing her vigorously. "Muriel, I..I thought I'd lost you," he cried, followed by a loving embrace.

--

Stephen got off the horse, running to help Timothy carry his exhausted wife. "Miss Muriel, are you alright?" the Prince asked, putting is arm around hers to carry her forward.

Muriel coughed, then turned to him. "I'm fine, Prince Stephen." Her infamous smile showed through the pain, reminding Stephen again of her endurance.

Timothy helped Muriel up onto the horse in front of Yugasa, who lifted up her staff. The orb at the top began to glow, and the burns on Muriel's body faded away. "Thank you, darling," she said meekly.

Stephen climbed on the horse behind the two girls. Timothy blinked away the tears, not wanting his Prince to see him like that. "Ya!" This time, they set off straight down the dirt road, which led directly to DeHelb Keep.

As it neared closer and closer, a torch was visible in the turret, a signal for reinforcements guarding at the border forts. "His Lordship King Lunor told me to take you out of the country if trouble struck, Your Majesty," explained the General to Stephen.

Stephen nodded, remembering back to his geography lessons. "That would mean…Clairburg?" Clairburg was the country just east of DeHelb, much closer than Ferdinand, the country to the south of DeHelb, from the Keep.

Timothy grunted in affirmation. Yugasa simply put her hand on Muriel's, as if in need of reassurance. _This is all happening so fast, _Yugasa thought to herself, _Just yesterday I was thinking about how to get back at…_

"Ryu!" exclaimed Yugasa, remembering her younger sister, "She's at the border village!"

Muriel looked up at her husband. "That's where my tent and supplies are. If we're leaving to Clairburg, we'll need to stock up."

"Stop the horse," said the Prince. Timothy held the reins closer, and the steed halted. Stephen and Yugasa got off the horse, letting Muriel and Timothy have more room. "We'll travel easier if you're horse isn't so burdened, General," suggested Yugasa.

Timothy nodded in agreement. "Right. I see the reinforcements arriving at the Keep; they should get the job done. To River Ville, then? Ya!" The noble steed changed course, heading due east. Prince Stephen and the Cleric, Yugasa, began traveling as well, in the General's wake. Making sure not to get too ahead of the Prince, they all journeyed at a steady pace.

Stephen took one glance back at DeHelb Keep, seeing the reinforcements from nearby forts scaling the turret stairs to weed out the mysterious yet powerful brown-clad enemies.

The boy turned his sights to the road, running forward to catch up with his friends.

Chapter Four: River Ville

Noon came, and the sun rose to its middle position in the sky, thinning the morning clouds. The four figures, two on horseback and two on foot, walked onward towards River Ville, which was not very far at all anymore. Stephen could already make out the villagers and the river that split the settlement into halves, and the wooden bridge that connected them.

Timothy's horse neighed out of tiredness, to which Muriel simply stroked her neck kindly. "Don't fret, Gladys, we'll get you some nice oats in the stables up ahead."

Prince Stephen smiled at the horse's antics, trying to shake off the last image in his mind of his home, overrun by those ruthless soldiers.

--

The mortally wounded soldier dropped his spear which clattered to the ground, the only noise save the moans of other dying DeHelb men. The turret walls were stained with blood, every one. The only soldiers that were still living had been herded into a small circle on the castle drawbridge, stripped of their armor and weapons, and huddled together with the Arachnei Rebellion all around them.

In the midst of the brown-clad guards was the masked Nomad Trooper, who was tapped on the shoulder by one of his minions. "What is it?" asked the man calmly.

"These survivors…what are we going to do with them, Admiral Hermes?"

The masked Admiral turned to the helpless prisoners of war, smiling. "Mistress could always use more workers at the Magma Mines. Hmhmhmhm…"

--

Gladys eagerly began devouring the bucket of oats Timothy had set in front of her. Yugasa smiled, sitting on the fence-post outside the stables. Timothy picked up his trusty poleax from the ground and swung it around for his routine exercise.

Prince Stephen and Muriel walked down the dirt road to the River Ville vendor, where the blue-haired Merchant talked with the vendor owner. The owner hugged Muriel, then ran to the back of the shop to retrieve her things.

Stephen looked out at the peaceful villagers who were trying to maintain a sense of calm despite the attacks taking place in the capital only miles away. "I will have to rule these people one day; I should go meet some of them!"

Tapping on the shoulder of a farmer who was busy tilling his ground, Stephen cleared his throat. "Hello, fair farmer, I am Prince Stephen."

The bearded farmer turned around. "Oh. Nice at meet ya, Yer Majesty," greeted the farmer, bowing down. A lady walking by stopped when she heard the farmer and bowed to the Prince as well. A group of four children playing in the river stopped and followed suit, then two adults did the same. Soon, all the village was bowing to him! Stephen blushed, thanking them, "Uh.. Thanks, guys."

Muriel leaned against the vendor counter, smiling. "That kid, I'll always see him as the four-year-old who put on Timmy's armor and fell asleep curled next to Gladys," she laughed.

The vendor owner returned with Muriel's tent and supplies, which she took back gladly. "Oh, thank you! Good day!"

Stephen and Muriel walked back to the inn, where Timothy had already purchased the rooms. Afternoon had come and gone, and sunset reflected off the beautiful river. Gladys watched her human friends enter the inn as she chewed on hay contently.

--

Admiral Hermes and his quadrant of Arachnei soldiers and newly-acquired prisoners in tow marched southwards, tired from a day's worth of besieging. "Can we take a break, Admiral?" begged one of the fighters.

"No. We ride, to our point of debriefing," ordered the overly calm Nomad Trooper.

"Ugh…" the same fighter moaned out of fatigue.

Hermes simply smiled at the soldier's dismay. _Weakling humans…_

Chapter Five: Night, The Sweet Prolonging

There was a knock on Ryu's inn room doorpost, awaking the curly-haired girl.

"Yawwwnn…What is it?" she asked, leaving bed reluctantly to open the door. A small growl of discomfort rose from the Pigmy Wyvern curled up on Ryu's bed, not wanting to part with her master's body warmth. "Oh, pipe down, Kioko," chided a familiar voice. Ryu rubbed her eyes to look at her late-night visitor, and smiled.

The two sisters shared an embrace. Realizing they were in the middle of a hallway, Ryu invited Yugasa in.

"It's been what, five weeks?" asked Ryu, closing the door. Yugasa petted the Wyvern, sighing.

"Yeah. It's funny how everything can change in only a day. When General Timothy told me of DeHelb Keep being attacked, I started worrying," confessed Yugasa as she smiled at Kioko, who snorted in satisfaction from Yugasa's gentle hand.

Ryu, still in a nightgown and sleeping robe, collapsed onto her bed. "Yeah, one of the villagers told everyone just before you guys got here. I was scared too…kinda," she added, not wanting to sound as mushy as her older sister.

--

Muriel stood at the inn balcony, looking out at the moonlight which made the not-so-distant mountain peaks of Clairburg glow in luminescent light. Timothy walked up behind his distracted wife, kissing her on the neck. Muriel responded by stroking his strong shoulders, wondering aloud,

"Those bandits, wearing the brown clothing. Why did they attack our village? Were they working with the ones who attacked the Keep?"

Timothy looked up at the moon as well, kissing Muriel's hand. "Yes. They were. Thank the gods they didn't kill you, Muriel. I don't know what I would've done," he stated firmly, as if it were a report to King Lunor.

Muriel turned to her husband, smiling. The moonlight was now on her face. "But I'm here, now, Timmy. Maybe we should celebrate."

Timothy grinned, walking slowly with his wife into their room, shutting the balcony doors. Moonlight now hit the doors, and somewhere below, on ground level, Gladys slept soundly in her stable.

--

Prince Stephen looked at his bronze sword, which was hanging on the mantle across from his bed. Up until now, human's blood had never been shed on its point. Stephen felt a rush of bittersweet. The innocence of his youth was gone, but now the responsibility of his manhood was confirmed. The sword would now serve as more than a training tool.

Stephen would have to use it to defend his people!

Yugasa's steps down the hall disrupted his train of thought. Stephen looked over at her. "Hey, Yugasa. Did you surprise Ryu yet?"

The Cleric nodded, beaming. Stephen smiled for a second as Yugasa waved bid good night and continued to her room, but a look of anxiety broke through on his face once more: His mind was on the war that had just begun.

--

A mountain coyote howled to the same moon as the small village of Peak-of-the-Paw slowly fell into weariness miles above. Perched near the tip of Mt. Lionspaw, a mountain located on the western side of Clairburg, Peak-of-the-Paw was a peaceful and spiritually alive settlement. Guarded by the thin mist that surrounded the mountain peak, it hided its location from outsiders, but still left space enough inside the misty barrier for the villagers to see clearly--a purely natural battle tactic!

Two small children with green hair ran playfully up behind the village Elder, Evinrude. "Hey, Evinrude, mister, can we go to the Shrine with you?"

"Pleeeaaase, Mr. Evinrude, sir!"

The old man, bearing a black beard and clothed in robes of green, chuckled, his hunched back shaking up and down.

"Now, now, children, run along. When dawn breaks, I'll take you to the yonder Shrine. Just like I always say, 'Things that make an old man tired are best left for daylight!' " explained Evinrude, tapping the children's legs with his wooden cane for them to go back to their houses.

The kids ran off, reminding him to keep his promise: "Alright, Mr. Evinrude, sir, we'll be up at dawn!"

Evinrude laughed, walking with his cane back to the house.

Little did any know, dawn's arrival would bring things inevitable, those of the good, and those of the cruel.

Chapter Six: Trouble on Mt. Lionspaw

Dawn broke at last, and the roosters crowed, standing atop the River Ville farm. Life crept back into the town's peoples. Shops were opened, the farmers came out to till their ground, and children once more gathered to the river to play. Gladys awoke to find a fresh stack of hay ready for her to consume.

Stephen was already up, watching in fascination at the hungry animal. Yugasa and Ryu, followed by the General and his wife, exited the inn. Everyone was already restocked and ready to depart for Clairburg. Waving farewells, the five heroes crossed the border from DeHelb to Clairburg.

--

The sun was not seen only by those in River Ville, but the children of Peak-of-the-Paw as well! Evinrude awoke to the sound of the two children at his front door, talking to each other. The Elder grabbed his cane, robe, and a dusty yellow book from the shelf, then answered the door.

Sure enough, a resounding "Let's go!" met Evinrude when he swung the door to. Laughing, he began the daily trek through the mist, and down the mountainside path carved centuries ago to the Shrine.

Mt. Lionspaw shone just as magnificently in the early sunlight as it did at night.

--

Stephen wiped sweat off his brow as he marched through the forests of Clairburg, still in the lead. Gladys sniffed ivy and insects as she prodded along with General Timothy in tow. Muriel and Yugasa held the rear, with Ryu flying above them on her violet Wyvern, Kioko.

"So this is Clairburg," wondered Stephen aloud.

Yugasa stretched. "How much longer, General?"

Timothy didn't reply, but simply smiled. Within a few steps the seemingly endless forest ended abruptly! They emerged into a savannah, with a huge mountain range in front of them! Timothy pointed to the tallest one.

"Mt. Lionspaw, the best route to the Capital, Villa de Clairburg," he stated. Indeed, the mountain did look quite big and intimidating, much like a lion. Ryu flew onwards and the others followed behind on foot. It wasn't but a matter of minutes before they were at the very piedmont of the mountain, where they viewed the long, spiraling mountainside road. "Don't worry, it isn't very long at all. We should reach the top by afternoon if circumstances allow," the General reassured them.

"Are you sure?" asked Stephen, scratching his head.

--

Elder Evinrude and the two youngsters arrived at the section of the mountainside road where the Shrine was located. Immediately, the kids set off running for it. Evinrude laughed and entered in the fastest pace his frail body would allow.

Staring up at the ancient yet magnificent drawings the small mountain Shrine had to offer filled Evinrude's heart with a sense of protection. The children perched themselves on one of the statues' open hands, asking Evinrude which each drawing meant, who did what, when that happened, and suchlike.

The sagacious Elder answered all their questions with passion, reflecting back to the times he asked his Elders the very same things. "You rascals, you remind me of me at your age!" joked Evinrude.

The kids laughed, hugging their decrepit old friend. "I'll race you back to the village, sis!" said the boy.

"Otay, bro!" The girl replied. The two ran out of the shrine, leaving Evinrude to his thoughts. _DeHelb is under attack…Please be with King Lunor and his son, gods. _

"Aaah!"

A piercing shriek from one of the children alerted Evinrude, who tensed. Turning around, Evinrude fled the Shrine.

Just outside the golden sanctuary, the two kids were being held by their arms, lifted off the ground several feet. The burly knights who held them were clad in brown armor, and their leader was a brawny lad clothed in red animal skins that covered him from his waist downwards, and a sly smirk that would scare a mother bear. Short and spiky pink hair stood like needle points on his square head.

"Waaah!"

"Heeelp, Mr. Evinrude, sir!" wailed the children.

The man in animal skins swung his axe dangerously close to the children, sniggering at Evinrude. "Stupid sniveling brats. Preacher can't save you now, huh?"

Evinrude tightened his old fists, yelling at the vile bandit. "Bite your tongue, lad! Put down those innocent children!"

"My name is Admiral Ob, old baldhead! You shall address me as such!" the burly man yelled back.

The Elder whipped out the dusty yellow book, tired and worn, and blew off some of the gathered waste into the air, revealing the primer to be a Shine tome!

"Military titles are earned for bravery, not cowardice! Harming children much smaller than yourself? You deserve nothing," chided Evinrude thrusting forward the Tome.

Admiral Ob simply laughed. "Take the children up the path. They shall reveal to us where their precious hidden village lies," he ordered. The knights nodded, marching upward to where Peak-of-the-Paw lay.

Realizing he was a few years too old to take on a battalion of trained knights, Evinrude the Monk swiftly rose his hand, muttering a few unintelligible words. A force of light smashed the ground in front of Ob, rocks and pebbles spraying past his face, and made a mad dash down the trail. _Please let there be travelers, gods, please…_

Ob turned to see Evinrude, who was just disappearing down the mountain trail. Something deep inside the trained Berserker was triggered, and he pointed to one of his knight battalions. "Get that old cod!"

Chapter Seven: The Big Drop

Yugasa was breathing heavily not long after they started up the trail. "Remind me again why we're going up Mt. Lionspaw?"

Muriel and Timothy laughed. Just then, Stephen stopped. "Do you hear something?"

They all stopped, even Ryu, who landed on the trail next to them. A faint "Heeelp" sound could be heard, and the speaker finally came into view: an old man of about seventy, wearing green robes and bearing a wooden cane.

Everyone rushed forward to meet the panting old man. "What is it, sir?" asked Timothy.

"Two…children…captured…by soldiers in brown…armor," recalled Evinrude, taking deep breaths in between the words.

"Which way did they go?" asked Stephen.

"Uphill, towards the…peak." Evinrude pointed at the mist-circled mountaintop. Yugasa turned to Ryu and nodded.

Ryu petted Kioko's right cheek, looking at the mountain top. "We're up, Kioko-kun," were the Wyvern Rider's only words. Kioko flapped her wings, and in a matter of seconds, she was off.

A few seconds passed, and a brown-clad knight came running straight at the grounded travelers!

Stephen unsheathed his bronze sword, and Timothy his poleax. "Keep safe!" he told Muriel, pecking her on the cheek before galloping off.

Two more Knights appeared behind the first, then three, then four. Timothy quickly swung his poleax into the first's armor, denting it drastically. Stephen slashed one across the neck, and another between the arm-plates.

While Stephen was distracted, a wounded soldier jabbed at Stephen's right rib, making the boy cry out in pain. Evinrude saw this and marched forward with his hand in the air. A blast of light hit the soldier and killed him on the spot! Yugasa rushed forward as well and rose her Heal staff into the air. An orb of energy coated the Prince's wounds, helping him up once more. General Timothy continued to swipe and hack at the enemies until, with help from Stephen and Evinrude, were all vanquished..

"I don't believe I caught your name, kind sir?" asked Timothy.

"Evinrude, Elder of Peak-of-the-Paw," Evinrude informed him, bowing.

Prince Stephen nodded to Yugasa. "Thanks for the boost!"

Muriel pointed to figure up ahead; it was the same pink-haired Admiral.

"It's that fellow, Ob," said Evinrude.

--

While the others confronted Admiral Ob, Ryu had already flown around the mountain peak and was overhead the brown-clad knights before they knew it. "Lemme go!" cried the two wailing children, kicking and screaming with all their might.

While the knights were occupied with their hostages, Ryu drew her wooden Javelin and reared back her right arm. Kioko dove in closer as Ryu threw the projectile straight into a knight's head like an arrow to a bull's eye for a quick kill.

The other knights looked up and scattered in all directions, one of which seized the youngsters and ran straight to the edge of the path!

Kioko swatted at one foe and whacked the other with her heavy tail. Amidst the violence, she heard the kids' cries for help, and roared to catch her master's attention. Ryu stopped jabbing at the knights with her Slim Lance and looked over to the edge, gasping: The knight was holding the children right over the edge of the path, ready to drop them at any moment!

--

Admiral Ob swung into the fray like a whirlwind, his huge battle-axe narrowly missing Stephen and Timothy! Evinrude ducked to avoid the fatal hit as well. Stopping just short of Yugasa and Muriel, Ob looked straight at Evinrude. The elderly Monk simply whacked the man on his head with the wooden cane!

"Don't you know it's not polite to disrespect your Elders?" Evinrude reprimanded him.

Ob couldn't take it anymore, and yelled out: "I don't have to listen to you, old man!"

Evinrude froze, his eyes widening, as if in realization. Ob rushed forward to strike down Evinrude, but Stephen pulled him out of the way in the nick of time. Timothy rushed forward to Admiral Ob and the two clashed axes.

--

Ryu tensed, moving her hand up and down on her Slim Lance's pole. "If you even think about dropping them, I promise, I'll rip you a new one," the young Rider threatened. Kioko narrowed her eyes at the knight, as if backing up that promise.

_He's the only one in his battalion left, the fool! He just saw me slay his comrades, now he's going to try and pull some sort of bargain? Not today! _

Ryu made up her mind, slapping Kioko's side. The young Wyvern soared towards the knight, and sure enough, he released the children from his grasp.

Instead of lunging towards him, Kioko changed course for a downward drop. Ryu hopped off of her pet's back (freeing Kioko of any extra weight to restrain her) and landed on the path next to the confused knight. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Today just isn't your lucky day," quipped Ryu, readying her weapon.

Kioko soared downwards faster and faster, the sound of the children's cries coming closer and closer. Finally, Kioko managed to swoop down below the children, catching them on her scaly back!

Ryu swiftly stabbed and struck the sluggish brown-clad knight, jumping out of the way of his javelin thrust. With a final kick, the knight lost balance and fell off the edge! A few seconds later, Kioko, with the kids in tow, emerged from the same chasm and landed peacefully on the path.

The stunned children took awhile before they realized what had happened, and immediately commenced in hugging their Wyvern savior with extreme veracity.

Chapter Eight: Unmasked

Ob and Timothy's weapons shook as they hit each other repeatedly, sparks flying off the mountainside. At long last, the sound of hooves running up behind the group distracted Ob.

"Okay, old man, my friends are here. You and your little kiddies will never beat us. You can't win," he told the General.

With much reluctance, Timothy withdrew his weapon and allowed the Admiral to walk away, knowing Muriel and the others were at risk. Over a score of the brown-clad Paladins had shown up, overwhelming them. As the enemies galloped off triumphantly, Stephen's sadness was not hid.

"We just…let them go?" The Prince was confused.

Timothy kicked Gladys and began traveling uphill once more, as if nothing had happened. Muriel patted Stephen on the shoulder. "It's alright, Milord. Timmy's just stressed. He did it so that we could walk away alive," she explained.

Yugasa, still stunned, picked up her Heal staff. Slowly, she followed. Evinrude dusted off his robes and walked alongside them, speaking to Timothy. "Thank the gods your alive, Your Majesty! I was worried. Where is King Lunor?"

Stephen held his head. "I don't know…"

To break the silence, Yugasa pointed into the sky. "Ryu!"  
The young Wyvern Rider landed near them, the children climbing off Kioko's back to reunite with Evinrude.

"It's been a long day. Would you all like to stay at Peak-of-the-Paw?" offered the Elder, shaking off the kids.

Timothy finally spoke up: "We're on our way to the Capital, sir, and we've already wasted enough time."  
Evinrude nodded. "I understand. At least let me travel with you there. I know the easiest ways through the woods of Clairburg."

--

Quagmira, the southeast country of the continent Overhilt, stretched half the length of the southern coast, covered mainly by marches and swampland. Just south of Clairburg and east of Ferdinand, it was a good choice for the point of debriefing. Admiral Hermes and his squadron of Arachnei Rebellion soldiers had entered a western marsh of Quagmira and made camp.

Hermes sat with his horse by a stream. While his steed drank, the masked man sat, staring into the waters, thinking deeply.

"Admiral, we've spotted the other squadron on the horizon," reported a soldier, interrupting Hermes' thoughts.

Hermes narrowed his eyes. "Ob, that oaf. Probably failed in his mission," guessed the official.

--

The residents of Peak-of-the-Paw were very friendly people. After restocking Muriel's supply to the max and letting Stephen and company share a meal with them, they were on their way downward for the last leg of the Lionspaw venture.

"Bye, Mister Evinrude, sir!"

"Gods be with you, Prince!"

Stephen waved to the elderly citizens of Peak-of-the-Paw and the rescued children. Yugasa stretched as they continued down the mountainside path.

"Lead the way, Evinrude!" Ryu called out enthusiastically.

The old man did so, gladly. Prince Stephen, General Timothy, and Yugasa followed behind with Muriel riding on Gladys behind her husband.

--

Admiral Ob dismounted from his underling's horse and walked over to Hermes, that same smirk painted on his face. "Honey, I'm home!" he exclaimed sarcastically. Hermes rolled his eyes. _What kind of fool am I working with? _thought the masked Admiral.

"This isn't some sort of game, Ob. You aren't even supposed to be here. You should be at Mt. Lionspaw, taking that village hostage," spat Hermes.

Ob shrugged. "Eh, so I had a bad day. Lighten up, pointy-ears," he joked.

Hermes narrowed his usually placid eyes at that remark, as if offended. Walking up to Ob and staring him square in the eyes, the Nomad Trooper spoke through his mask with serious tones:

"If you ever ruin another of Mistress' plans, Heimwood will be the last thing you see," threatened Hermes, tapping his sword sheath.

Ob's smirk vanished, and with a single motion, he grabbed Hermes' mask and pulled it off! Turning around to face the soldiers who were busy gathering campfire, Ob shouted, pointing to Hermes' face. "Hey everybody, you're workin' for an Elf!"

With silky blond hair down to his shoulders, angular ears and nose, and emerald eyes, Admiral Hermes was a full-fledged Elf. One soldier dropped the firewood he was carrying and another gasped.

In the blink of an eye, Hermes ripped the mask away from Ob's bulky arms and pulled it back on his head, unsheathing his purple sword, Heimwood. Ob laughed hysterically, holding his bare ribs.

"Y-you think you can fight me, pointy-ears?" Ob asked, crying with laughter.

Sheathing his sword, Hermes stomped off in anger, fighting back the horrible memories of his childhood. Hermes fiercely grabbed his horse's reins and marched off to the stream.

Ob dusted off his animal skin pants, remarking to himself, "That'll teach ol' pointy-ears not to jump on me for doing a bad job."

--

"Take one last look at it, youngsters," said Evinrude, viewing Mt. Lionspaw. The group was now at the base of the mountain, with Villa De Clairburg only a half-a-day's walk away! Stephen and Yugasa looked at the beautiful landmark, Ryu and Kioko hovering in the air above them. Finally turning to the forestry-dotted road ahead of them, they set off.

"King Topaz, here we come," said Prince Stephen, remembering the last visit he ever made to the capital of Clairburg. Stephen was only about six at the time, and was looking forward to their next visit.

Chapter Nine: Villa De Clairburg

King Topaz walked down the flight of stone steps to meet his visitors. "Prince Stephen! General Timothy! Cleric Yugasa! It's been far too long," welcomed the gray-bearded King.

Stephen and Yugasa hugged the old man. "It seems like only yesterday you were walking around next to your father, tugging his cape, fair Prince," reminisced King Topaz.

Stephen scratched his head, blushing. Yugasa ruffled his hair playfully. Evinrude walked forward, bowing. "Hello, Your Majesty. What a fair morning it is to be reunited with Villa De Clairburg," greeted the old Monk.

King Topaz bowed in return. "A pleasure, as always, Elder Evinrude. Ah, fair Muriel, still bearing the burden of Timothy, I presume?"

Muriel laughed, kissing her husband. "Oh you know, same old, same old," joked the General.

King Topaz smiled. "Well, we have some things to discuss. Let us go to the Temple, hm?"

Everyone followed the King up the steps and through the cobblestone streets of the capital, admiring the picturesque fountains and shrubbery.

Inside the ancient yet marvelous Temple, King Topaz took a seat on his throne. "So, I hear all was not well on Mt. Lionspaw, eh? And still no word yet from your father, fair Prince?" inquired the King.

Stephen shook his head. _Every time they bring father up, suddenly I get that feeling again…_

Evinrude cleared his throat. "We were attacked by a fellow named Admiral Ob. He and his brown-clad sold--"

"Did you say 'brown-clad'? Oh no, so it's finally happened. Those scoundrels have breached the western border as well?" interrupted the King.

Timothy stepped forward. "You mean they've already attacked here, Your Majesty?"

King Topaz nodded "yes". "Unfortunately, yes. They called themselves the 'Arachnei Rebellion'. What nonsense…," explained King Topaz.

Stephen looked up abruptly. "Then we have to prepare for another attack, don't we? If you fought them off, they'll be back; I know it!"

Surprised by even his own words after they left his mouth, the Prince looked up, embarrassed.

Timothy smiled for a second, but did not speak. Topaz laughed. "Not tugging on to his cape anymore, I see?"

--

Admiral Hermes, taking off his green mask, cast the accessory into the river as he rode eastwards with his squadron. As Heimwood clanged against his hip while his horse walked, the other soldiers walking stared off into the distance. They could barely make out Villa De Clairburg in the horizon, flanked by small mountains and groves on all sides.

The Nomad Trooper Admiral winced in memory of his last attempt on the city. "Make sure all stocks are full and weapons are ready. We shall win this round, men." Hermes attempted to rouse his men's fighting spirits.

--

While the others looked around the capital, Yugasa admired the ancient Temple carvings. One such carving drew her eye, that of a tall and majestic-looking Valkyrie. She was depicted on some sort of battlefield, with an army of Pegasus Riders rushing at her.

"Queen Elmira VI, in the Winged War," stated a voice behind her. Yugasa spun around and found herself looking at a black-haired Falcon Knight in silver armor. Her Pegasus was a creamy brown hue and she bore an abnormally long horn.

"You know these drawings?" asked Yugasa, nodding to the picture of the Valkyrie.

"Know them? I love them. They tell us so much…about oppression, and suffering, and what we Pegasi Riders had to go through," the girl replied, a look of fascination in her eyes as she viewed the drawings. Turning to Yugasa, she held out her hand.

"The name's Captain Cynthia."

Yugasa shook it. "Yugasa, from DeHelb."

Cynthia looked at Yugasa briefly, then turned back to the drawings. "Well, I must be going. We have five new recruits we need to train today. Farewell, for now," said Cynthia, riding out of the Temple on her steed.

King Topaz walked up next to Yugasa. "Interesting girl, hm? Came to us not too long ago, about three months back, saying she wanted to join our military. Before we knew it, Cynthia was already a Captain! Amazing, eh?"

Yugasa nodded. "Yeah…That is pretty amazing," she admitted.

--

Muriel ducked out of a Bishop's hut and onto the cobblestone street, dusting off her apron. Ryu looked up from smacking Kioko's snout for nabbing an apple from a cart to see Muriel. "Hey, Muriel!" she called out.

Muriel walked over to her. "Hi, Ryu. Do you know where Timmy is?" she asked.

Kioko pointed to the town gates. Muriel smiled, thanked them, and ran off towards the gates. Ryu and Kioko trailed behind.

In the courtyard in front of Villa De Clairburg, Stephen and Timothy sparred while Evinrude sat on the grass Indian-style, reading an ancient Tome half-heartedly. Blocking a blow, Stephen asked the old man:

"You look melancholy, Sir. Is something the matter?"  
Evinrude looked up, as if just noticing him.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesty. I was just thinking--"

"Heeelp! The Rebellion!" shouted a frantic voice, averting everyone's eyes. A ragged soldier dressed in the yellow armor of Clairburg collapsed on the grass after running into view. "Reinforce…ments…"

Timothy mounted Gladys in amazing speed, galloping off in the direction the soldier had came from. Stephen turned to Muriel and Ryu, who had just arrived. "Get everyone to safety!" he ordered, that same commander's voice taking over. Stephen unsheathed his brown blade and ran off after the General. Evinrude shut his thick primer and followed in the Prince's wake, as fast as his old legs could take him.

Muriel, noticing the wounded soldier, rushed down to help him up. Ryu knew exactly what to do. "I'll go find Yugasa," she said simply, mounting her small yet sturdy Wyvern.

--

The brown-haired Cleric gazed around the stone pillars, confused. "Hello! King Topaz? What did you want to see me about?" Yugasa asked, her voice echoing through the Temple's interior.

A familiar voice replied: "At the climax of the Winged War, Queen Elmira V and Councilwoman Beth battled in a face-off. Elmira won and the Pegasi riders were banished from this land for another half-century before the discrimination stopped. Pegasi were thought to be evil creatures of sorcery."

Yugasa looked behind her to see Captain Cynthia.

Yugasa was beginning to get strange vibes from this Falcon Knight. "W-would you happen to know where King Topaz is? He wrote me a note saying he wanted to see me," asked the Cleric, holding up the wrinkled parchment that she had found at the door of her inn room.

Cynthia laughed, as brown-clad Pegasus Riders materialized in orbs of red energy at every one of the Temple entrances. Cynthia whipped out her Javelin.

"Topaz didn't write that, darling…I did."

Chapter Ten: The Double Agent

Not far from the gates of Villa De Clairburg, Admiral Hermes and his squadron were finishing off the remainder of yellow-armored sentries. As the last one fell, Timothy's hand axe sliced through the air, decapitating an Arachnei Archer instantly.

Stephen and Timothy emerged on the scene, and three Arachnei Myrmidons sped across the grass to meet them. A bit distracted by the pointy-eared Nomad Trooper, Stephen was taken aback, and a slash against his arm was the penalty. Before the Myrmidon could finish him off, a whip of light energy killed the troop on the spot.

"Thanks, sir," thanked the DeHelb Prince sheepishly. Taking out a vulnerary, Evinrude prepared a second Shine spell to buy Stephen more time. Timothy killed the second swordsman as Stephen drank the vulnerary hastily. Evinrude finished off the third Myrmidon before he could retaliate, but as two Snipers emerged from a nearby bush, everyone knew the battle had just begun.

"You foolish humans will bow to the power of Admiral Hermes," called out the tall and green-eyed Elf.

--

Gripped with fear and utter perplexity, Yugasa staggered towards the colonnade, gripping the pillar in fear. Cynthia flew towards her, Javelin at the ready. Yugasa ducked behind the pillar in hopes of dodging the assault. Instead, the Falcon Knight reared back her weapon arm, with amazing strength, and sliced right through the pillar! Yugasa ran as fast as she could to the next pillar as the monument of stone fell over, destroying an entire section of the Temple's wall in the process!

Before Yugasa had a chance to react, Cynthia hurled her Javelin through the air, completely piercing the next pillar! Dashing out of the colonnade and desperately towards the opposite side of the room, she gripped her Heal staff tightly.

One of the Arachnei Pegasus Riders soared towards the Cleric immediately, as if on cue, striking out with her Iron Lance. Yugasa got on all fours and executed a spontaneous barrel roll on the carpeted floor, barely missing the thrust! But Cynthia was prepared, and as soon as Yugasa had regained composure, yet another Javelin whistled through the air, striking her left leg as it flew past!

Crumbling to the floor in pain, Yugasa groped around for her Heal staff, as Cynthia flew in for the kill. At that instant, there was a mixture of roaring and squealing, and the traitorous Cynthia stopped in mid-thrust to look up.

A bleeding Pegasi collapsed in a dead heap, as its rider was killed by a curly-haired Wyvern Rider's Slim Lance. Yugasa coughed, looking up. "Ryu!" Never before was she this happy to see her younger sister.

Kioko, blood on her claws from slaying the Pegasus, pointed to Cynthia. A third Pegasus Rider flew towards the group. A distracted Cynthia was too preoccupied to notice Yugasa, who grabbed her Heal staff from the floor wearily and smacked the Pegasus Rider as she flew towards Ryu!

The Arachnei soldier was ejected from her mount and thrown into a pillar when the alarmed Pegasus stood on hindpaws in pain.

Ryu slapped Kioko's side, and the Wyvern flew towards the petrified Cynthia, and the two clashed Slim Lances. Yugasa raised her staff, an orb of light healing her own wounds.

--

General Timothy swung his Poleax like a baton, storming across the grassy battlefield on Gladys, towards the Arachnei Snipers. A brown-clad Cavalier galloped forward by command of Hermes, with his sword pointed at Stephen. The Prince, now tense and aware, easily parried the sword swing from his enemy. Timothy swiped with his twirling Poleax like a hurricane, knocking one Sniper into a thick willow trunk, blood staining the old bark.

Admiral Hermes nodded, and another soldier, this one a Nomad, sped towards Evinrude. The old Monk raised his hand and muttered in ancient tongue. The Nomad was blasted upwards by the light energy blast that lashed out in front of him. The corpse landed on the branches of a tree, sprawled in grotesque suspension.

The Cavalier's horse reared back and began striking with his front paw hooves. Stephen brought the butt of his bronze sword straight up against the horse's right hoof, forcing it back with all his might! The animal lost balance and frantically waved its hooves in the air before falling over backwards, crushing the rider's skull when it was mashed against the ground!

General Timothy brought his spinning Poleax maelstrom into the second Sniper's body, propelling him a few yards back, dead. Hermes narrowed his usually calm eyes in anger. With one sure motion, the Elven Admiral unsheathed the leaf-twined purple sword, Heimwood.

"You bigoted humans will pay for your misconduct!" roared Hermes, kicking his steed. The horse started off in a gallop, riding towards Stephen and Evinrude at full speed!

Timothy's eyes widened in terror for but a moment, and kick his horse's side as well.

"Ya!"

Heimwood came slashing in an arc, hitting Stephen's sword and knocking it out of his hands. The old Elder, in a feeble attempt to stop the Elf, rose his hand in the air, but was answered by an arrow which struck his open palm! A lone brown-clad Archer ran out of his hiding spot and off into the distance, his work done.

Gladys galloped towards the fight, raising up clouds of dirt in the process. Evinrude fell to the ground, gripping his bleeding hand. Heimwood came swinging down like a thunderbolt once more upon Stephen's chest, the force of the blow knocking the Prince down completely.

Admiral Hermes looked up to see General Timothy, poleax ready to slice through his bones and flesh! In a flash, Hermes and his steed were retreating, fleeing through the trees and heavy foliage of the Clairburg woods.

The General dismounted and ran over to his Prince and the Elder and knelt down before them. "Heeellllllp! Man doooown!" Timothy pleaded loudly, hands cupped around his mouth.

For a few moments, Timothy sat there in dead silence, feeling a mixture of vulnerability and uselessness. The sound of Hermes' mount's hooves faded away.

But the sound of fresh hooves broke him out of the trance, and two Valkyries soon arrived on the scene, setting to work on healing the wounded combatants.

--

Cynthia's only remaining underling, the Rider who had attempted to stab Yugasa with an Iron Lance, flew up next to the Falcon Knight and began jabbing with her weapon as well! Ryu was overwhelmed by the opponents, as was Kioko, who had to fight the two Pegasi while balancing her master at the same time!

Seeing the unfair odds, Yugasa quietly crept across the carpeted Temple floor, grabbing the used Javelin which, only minutes ago, had cut the young Cleric's leg. Kioko locked horns with the two Pegasi, as Ryu blocked a slice from Cynthia. The Pegasus Rider, however, scored a hit to Ryu's hip. Cynthia growled at Ryu as their weapons were locked:

"You'll…never…wi--Aughhh!"

A sickening _crack _rent the air, and the Falcon Knight fell off her mount, dead. The Javelin lay in her abdomen, and Yugasa was massaging her throwing arm. "It's been awhile since I've thrown one of those," she quipped. Ryu smiled. The remaining Pegasus Rider took one look at her dead superior and attempted to flee. Kioko snarled and whipped out her thick tail, ricocheting the Arachnei soldier and mount hard into the Temple wall!

Four Bishops and two Valkyries of Clairburg sped into the Temple, viewing the mess and dead bodies. Captain Cynthia, the traitor to her kingdom, had been repaid her evil deeds.

Chapter Eleven: Planning

King Topaz and the remainder of his Royal Guard exited the Main Villa. His subjects were already riding through the capital, announcing that it was safe to come out of you house. "The enemy has retreated! The enemy has retreated!" reassured the messengers, disseminating a message of threat nullified.

The bodies of Cynthia and the other Arachnei soldiers were buried far away, on the outskirts of Villa De Clairburg, hoping that they would be rid of those memories forever. Yugasa and Ryu, both still somewhat dazed from the recent events, staggered out of the Temple. Evinrude entered the town square, a bandage on his hand where the projectile had stabbed him. The two sisters ran over to the old man, worriedly.

"Are you alright, Elder Evinrude?" asked Yugasa, a look of sincere concern on her features.

Evinrude patted the Cleric on the back, assuaging her worry. "I'm fine, child. Don't you worry your pretty young head about this old geezer. Stephen got it a lot worse."

Yugasa gasped. "Stephen!"

Running off to the crowd that had formed in the square, Yugasa pushed herself through the gaggle of curious citizens. Uttering "excuse me" and "pardon me" every two seconds, she finally shouldered her way to the middle, where Prince Stephen was being healed by a Bishop. Stephen stood up.

Timothy and Muriel waved off the onlookers, as the Prince stood and stretched. "I'll get back at that pointy-eared demon if it's the last thing I do," he vowed, pulling on the armor.

The General sighed. "This Arachnei Rebellion…What is it? Aligning itself with elves and double agents like Cynthia? I've never experienced something of this magnitude in all my years of service under His Majesty King Lunor."

Muriel stroked her husband's shoulder as she often did, smiling. "What happened to Mr. Quiet Type, huh?" Timothy laughed alongside his wife.

King Topaz walked up slowly, as if carrying the weight of Overhilt on his shoulders. "It's been quite a day for all of us, hm? Thank you for your bravery, Prince. General, Elder," he thanked, bowing slightly to all three of the men.

Ryu led her Wyvern to the group, petting her scaly head. "Hey, King Topaz, what about Kioko-kun and me?"

Topaz bowed to Ryu and Yugasa as well. "How could I forget! Many thanks to you, Ryu, Yugasa. The Temple would be even more damaged if you did not solve the threat as quick as you two did."

Stephen scratched his head. "Thanks, Your Majesty. Sorry guys, but I'll have to be getting back to the inn. I need a lie-down after that last battle," he admitted, strolling off in the inn's direction.

--

Hermes threw his bow to the ground in frustration, fuming. The lone Archer, Admiral Hermes' only surviving minion from the fight, was scared. Never before had he seen his boss so angry. Hermes stomped off towards an opening the massive Clairburg forests to gaze at the sunset.

"If Ob finds out about this, I'll _never _hear the end of it," spat the Elf.

Glancing back at the Archer, he smiled, the temper disappearing from his face, calm and cunning taking over once more.

"...And I'll make sure he never does." Hermes unsheathed Heimwood and crept up behind the minion.

--

As the sun sunk over the horizon, Evinrude approached Timothy at the window of the inn room. There was a pause, as the two men watched the sun go down.

"I've made up my mind," Evinrude stated, simply.

Timothy turned to him. "About what?"

"…I'm coming with Prince Stephen and the rest of you," he answered, clenching his wooden rod's bulky top.

Muriel came in with a smile on her face. Noticing Evinrude, she winked at the old man. "So, what are the plans for tomorrow? Where exactly do we head from here?"  
Timothy turned back to the window. "We've satisfied His Majesty King Lunor's wishes: we have left the country and told King Topaz of our situation. My first instinct was to return to DeHelb, but with today's squabble, I have begun to think otherwise."

"Mhm…" Evinrude reached inside his robe and retrieved a dusty scroll. Placing it on the table, he pointed to their position: Villa de Clairburg. "These Rebellion scoundrels have attacked DeHelb Keep, Mt. Lionspaw, and our current location, Villa De Clairburg. Do I sense a pattern?"

"They're heading east," said Timothy. Muriel smiled.

"Good to see Timmy didn't lose his innate grasp of the obvious," she joked.

Evinrude smiled briefly, tracing his finger south, to Quagmira. "Well… Not exactly east. More like southeast; and they've hit both capitals along the way!"

Timothy narrowed his eyes, realizing the Arachnei Rebellion's strategy. "Mt. Lionspaw is a bit south of DeHelb Keep's latitude, and Villa De Clairburg is a bit south of Mt. Lionspaw as well! That means, if they continue in their southeast movement, they'll be at Quagmira Castle in no time!"

Evinrude rolled up the map. "Exactly. This is a full-scale war, and we have to be ahead of them each step of the way. We should leave for Arch, since it's the almost exact midpoint from our location to the Castle, if we want to take the quickest route."

Muriel's eyes twinkled. "Arch. That's…my home!"

Timothy smiled. "It's been awhile since I've seen my in-laws, hm?"

Evinrude headed for the door. "Well, then I guess it should be a delight for all of us! Now if you would kindly excuse me, I must be getting some rest."

The old Monk's yawns could be heard from down the hall. Ryu and Yugasa passed him in the hall as they went to their own room. Stephen was already in bed, tired from the day's fights. Timothy was somewhat tired, but the thought of returning to her hometown kept Muriel up talking for hours. The rest of the townspeople closed shop and prepared for sleep. Once more, night reigned.

Chapter Twelve: Of Ice and Wind

Napthali smiled, admiring the beautiful, monumental glaciers that dotted the snowy highlands of Aurora, the northernmost country of Overhilt. As the green-haired, lanky man stood on the mountain ledge clad in a light blue tunic and a long loincloth, barefoot. A scaly, barbed tail waved about behind him, and two small cerulean wings rested against his shoulders, folded. He was an Icewyrm, and a high-ranking defense minister for the High Council at that!

Separated from DeHelb and Clairburg by a vast savannah, Aurora was relatively small, but the villages and capital were all in the middle, secluded by snow-capped mountains and freezing highlands. Each glacier was actually a hollowed-out sentry station, patrolled by Icewyrm militiamen!

_That's the world, Napthali ol' boy. Someday, I'm going to explore it. I'm going to see these "humans" for the first time, and I'm going to meet Elves and visit all sorts of places. I want to see a squid, and a bear, and maybe even a "horse", if I'm lucky. Then I'll find a wife--not a mean one, but a more, well, laid-back one, to contrast my knightly and manly personali--_

"Excuse me! Defense Minister!" called a voice, interrupting Napthali's mental memoir.

Napthali turned around, grinning. Something he was doing a lot of those days. "Yeees?"  
The Icewyrm soldier saluted. "Council wishes to speak with you, Sir. Sounds urgent," he reported.

Napthali nodded. "Thaaank you." The Defense Minister walked off into the snowy cave passage that cut through the mountain.

--

As Napthali emerged on the other side of the mountain, he breathed a sigh of comfort: The towering, glacial Aurora Fortress lay just beyond a small walkway of ice that bridged the chasm between the mountain and the Fortress.

As he walked, Napthali began to fret. It was his second month as elected Defense Minister, and already there was some opposition to him amongst the Council. _I wonder what they want now. I hope it isn't about budget constraints…_

Napthali entered the Fortress and walked through the marble halls, icy ceilings and walls twinkling in the moonlight. Tipping his tail to a retainer as he passed by, Napthali tried his best to keep that sense of the gentlemanly official he relished in so much. Finally, he arrived at the Council room and took a bow. Four Icewyrm men, varying in ages, sat in chairs of crystal, arranged in a semicircle.

Each councilman bowed back.

"We have summoned you to discuss our recent…news," announced Councilman Frostcap, a middle-aged, goateed Icewyrm.

Councilman Snowhawk, a bald Icewyrm in his sixties or so, began to explain the scenario: "Intelligence reports detail that DeHelb Keep has been decimated and besieged by a powerful and independent army. Furthermore, other reports tell of a similar army force breaching the northwestern border of Clairburg. We must decide our course of action immediately."

Councilman Icarus, a tall and sinewy (not unlike Napthali) Icewyrm, sighed. "Our course of action is simple and blunt: Isolationism. It is what has kept Aurora out of meaningless violence for centuries, and what will keep it from meaningless violence for many more. What happens to the humans is none of our concern; we leave them alone, and they will leave us alone. Case and point."

The young Defense Minister gulped, trying not to show any emotion that would give anyone a prediction of his own views. Snowhawk was the next to reply.

Pounding his fist into the arm of his crystal chair, Snowhawk snapped at Icarus: "Young whelp! Have you not read of the Prophecy, Fifth Chronicle? Ancient day-DeHelb helped us in the War of the Eastern Sea. And what about Clairburg, when they aided us in the Forest Skirmish?!"

Icarus simply laughed at the temperamental old Icewyrm, as if it were nothing. "Your precious 'Prophecy' was written before even Councilman Aggius was born! Those wall scribbles and old, eroding parchments are antiquated and archaic, as are your narrow-minded views. Pacifism will save us, not the Prophecy."

Frostcap stroked his goatee. "While I do not agree whole-heartedly with young Icarus, he is on the right page. It is best if we do not get involved."

For the first time in the whole meeting, Councilman Aggius, the oldest and largest of the entire gathering, spoke up with his rumbling voice: "And what does Napthali think?"

Caught off guard by not being referred to as "Defense Minister", Napthali cleared his throat. At last, he'd been given the chance to speak: "Well, um… I-I think we should head out. You know…uh, fight."

Aggius laughed, his large beard and dreadlocks shaking. "Do not have a scared tongue, young one. Your voice will be counted," he reassured.

Napthali took a deep breath, and continued: "Thank you, Councilman Aggius. As I was saying, we need to fight. It is…our only choice. Humans have helped us in the past, like Councilman Snowhawk mentioned earlier. There is no doubt in my mind that they will do so again."

Icarus rolled his eyes. "How can you judge their motives so quickly? Why, you haven't even stepped outside of Aurora's borders!"  
Snowhawk smiled at Napthali, finally finding someone who agreed with him. "That matters not. Now, I believe we have come to the voting process, hm?"

Aggius nodded. Frostcap leaned on his arm. Napthali fidgeted. "All in favor of isolating ourselves from the humans and their war, say 'Aye'. Napthali, you may vote as well," ordered Aggius.

Icarus' "Aye" rang out before the words left Aggius' mouth. Frostcap uttered "Aye" as well.

Councilman Aggius, known for his neutrality, showed no sign of emotion as he continued.

"All in favor of aiding DeHelb and Clairburg in their war, say 'Aye'."

Snowhawk all but yelled "Aye". Icarus laughed, turning his gaze to the Defense Minister.

Napthali nodded.

"Aye."

Icarus clapped his hands. "Well, it is a cat--"

"Aye."

Everyone turned to Councilman Aggius, shocked; It was the first time in decades he had actually voted in a council meeting! Napthali almost lost his footing.

Snowhawk began laughing with joy uncontrollably, embracing Aggius. Frostcap sighed and rubbed the temples of his forehead. Icarus scoffed.

"Prepare your troops for battle, Defense Minister!" commanded Aggius.

Napthali bowed lower than he ever had before. "Yes, Your Majesty!"

--

Admiral Ob trudged through the snow, clad in several thick layers of animal fur coats, ordering his men onward. "Come on, slugs! Faster!"

Four brown-clad Mage Knights, holding up the rear, struggled to clam down their freezing horse mounts. About two dozen Arachnei Warriors marched in the middle, the bulk of Ob's battalion. Five Fighters marched in the front.

"Darn witches, can't stand the slightest discomfort. We axe-wielders are the very definition of endurance!" complained Ob. He had never had to work with any type of mages before, so he was quite out of his element. "…Don't even see what the point is in coming to this ice cube, Aurora. Not like those scaly men are gonna bother us anyhow."

Chapter Thirteen: Two Departures

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Three loud knocks hit Stephen's inn room door. Stretching and yawning, Stephen got out of bed. "Alright, alright, I'm up, Yugasa. Go bother Evinrude, why don't cha," muttered the sleepy Prince, pulling on a shirt and pants. Sunlight streamed through the window, as a bird sat on the windowsill, singing a ballad of arranged chirps.

"I heard that!" came Evinrude's reply, from down the hall. Stephen laughed as he strapped on his armor and picked up his bronze sword. The DeHelb Prince exited his room and walked down the hall. Yugasa, Ryu, and Timothy were already outside, waiting for him.

"If it isn't sleeping beauty," joked Ryu.

"Aw, put a sock in it." Stephen walked over to the Wyvern Rider, but a mad Kioko snarled and snapped out at him. Jumping back, he chuckled. "Easy there, Kioko!"

Ryu stroked Kioko's head scales. "Sorry. Kioko-kun's been grumpy. She didn't want to wake up…like you."

Timothy and Yugasa laughed. Stephen scratched his head in embarrassment. " Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I was tired, okay?"

Evinrude and Muriel arrived. Muriel walked over to her husband. Evinrude turned towards King Topaz' Royal Guard, which was gathered at the fountain. "I informed His Majesty King Topaz of our plan. He will have the Royal Guard leave for Quagmira Castle. Meanwhile, we will take the longer route in order to pass through Arch. I'm sure that is a popular decision, no?" asked Evinrude rhetorically, beaming.

Muriel giggled as if she was a child again. "Ha ha, yes. Arch is where my parents live, and it's where I met Timothy," she explained to the sisters and the Prince.

Stephen turned towards the gates. "Well, it's settled then! Let's embark, shall we?"

The Prince marched out the gates, with General Timothy close behind. Ryu flew off next with a moody Kioko, then Yugasa. Evinrude turned to take one last look at his King and the Royal Guard, who were out of earshot, and bowed. "Goodbye, Your Majesty."

With that, he left the gates, running to catch up with his younger companions. As the group marched southwards, Villa De Clairburg shrunk away in the distance, and Quagmira loomed ever closer.

--

In a secluded spot along the southern Quagmira coast, a squadron of Arachnei Rebellion Cavaliers and Paladins stood around the chained and unarmed DeHelb Keep prisoners in a circle, blocking any chance of their escape.

One guard pointed out towards the ocean, shouting: "Look! The ferry!" A lengthy wooden barge and two flanking cannon-bearing boats came into view. At the tiller was a trio of Pirates. The ships docked at the sandy coast and several more Pirates leapt off the rails, observing the prisoners.

"So, these are th' noble knights of DeHelb, eh? They'll make a fine gift for those scalebeasts. A little gold won't hurt, either, eh?" snarled one Pirate, prodding a slave with his axe.

"Yes. You may take them now," said an Arachnei cavalier, trying not to show his signs of contempt for the filthy buccaneers. The Pirates walked onto the deck of the barge, motioning for the slaves to follow them. Reluctantly, and being poked onward by the Arachnei soldiers behind them, the DeHelb survivors boarded the barge. After all the slaves were inside the cabins, the three boats left the coast, sailing away towards their tropical destination. The Pirate's drunken laughter and hoots carried far, still audible from almost a mile away.

"Lowly scum. Why must we work with those outside the Rebellion?" asked a brown-clad soldier.

The interim captain of the group nodded his head. "I don't know, men. I don't know…Admiral Hermes awaits us at the rendezvous point. Let's head out."

--

Soon, the ground became mud and the oaks became willows, as Prince Stephen and his entourage crossed the border into Quagmira. A flock of crows flew upwards from their eating spot on the marshy path to make way for the human travelers. They trekked onward as the forestry became thicker and the surface even softer still.

"Trust me, the ground here is filled with pot holes," warned Muriel, walking through her homeland, holding on to one of Gladys' gray hairs. Timothy was riding slowly now, observing the scenery. Evinrude had his nose stuck in that same primer. Right on schedule, there was a _plop_ and a moan of frustration. Yugasa pulled her leg out of the pot hole, her sock and sandal coated in mud. Ryu tried to stifle a laugh. Yugasa ignored her younger sibling and attempted to wipe off her leg using a willow branch. "Don't worry, Yugasa, let me get that for you," offered Stephen, wiping off her leg with his red cape.

"Thanks, Stephen," sighed Yugasa, grateful and mad at her sister at the same time. Ryu stuck out her tongue. Evinrude chuckled a bit, not even looking up from his book.

"Hey, everybody! We're here!" exclaimed Muriel, running off ahead of the group. Shouldering through a cluster of overhanging willow branches and pushing past a thicket of ivy, she smiled. A few houses, a Vendor, a small cobblestone square and a wooden well lay in front of her, with an arched bridge that overlooked a rushing stream off to the west.

"Arch…" Muriel's eyes twinkled. Timothy emerged from the wall of foliage next, soon followed by Ryu, Evinrude, and finally, Stephen and Yugasa.

A plump, blue-haired woman exited the small house directly across from them. Noticing Muriel, she dropped the basket of fruit she was carrying and ran quicker than expected for a woman of her stoutness to the Merchant, embracing her.

"Muriel!"

"Mother!"

Chapter Fourteen: Bolts in the Dark

Napthali looked up at the snow-covered landscape form his perch on the peak of a mountain. In the distance, he could make out the small silhouettes of figures slowly traversing forward, towards the direction of where Aurora Fortress was hidden from sight.

Unfurling his blue wings, Napthali leapt off the peak and soared through the air! Five huge blue dragons flapped over the mountainside with their heavy wings and followed after him.

--

Ob looked up. His toothy grin spread out into a wide smile as he gave the command for his Mage Knights to attack. Napthali stood on a snow dune above Ob and his group, speaking in the ancient tongue. The first two Icewyrm dragons flew forward to fight, but no sooner had they done so than massive Bolting spells rained down on them, electrocuting the beasts. The dragons fell to the ground, dead. Smoke rose from the corpses as the dragons' eyes flickered open and close, their life hanging on a thread.

Napthali closed his eyes as blue scales covered his body. The clothes seemed to vanish with the human skin, as he grew a long tail and claws. Standing before them was a full-fledged Icewyrm Defense Minister!

Napthali and the remaining three Icewyrm soldiers sprung off the snow dune, each attacking different targets. Napthali zoned in on Ob, who was about to swing his weapon. The giant Berserker axe collided with Napthali's left claws, and sparks brushed off in result.

"Feisty little scalebeast, eh?" laughed the Admiral.

The brown-clad Magic Knights reared back, hurling huge spells like blitzkriegs, roasting the Icewyrms' wings! A storm of high-pitched laughter emitted from the female ranks, and loud neighs from their steeds. The Arachnei Mage Knights ridiculed the crumpled and smoking bodies of the wounded dragons now twitching heaps of scale and blue flesh dotting the snow.

Several Arachnei Archers sped forward, and with a few rounds of arrows, the defenseless and stunned dragons were mercilessly finished off, made as grotesque pincushions, with shafts peppering their corpses.

Napthali whipped out with his long, wispy tail, hitting Ob square across his bare chest. If you've ever been hit on the hand when cold, imagine the sting in tenfold. The Admiral bared his teeth and winced audibly, retaliating with an axe swing that struck Napthali's right shoulder.

"Give it up, scalebeast," Ob taunted in between pants as his axe head was grabbed by Napthali's two large dragon hands. "You're outnumbered and outgunned!"

Realizing that all his companions were dead, Napthali made up his mind. Still gripping the axe head of the weapon while Ob held firm with both hands on the handle of the same weapon, Napthali hissed his forklike tongue.

"Fine. I'll leave," the Defense Minister answered in the human tongue he usually used, taking Ob by surprise.

With his last ounce of strength, the Icewyrm pulled the axe towards him, lifting Ob off his bare feet! Napthali swung the Admiral around an a circular motion as his minions just watched and stared in awe at the beast's power. Napthali completed about four whole circles in the air, Ob screaming all the way. At last, he let go, man and weapon sent flying into a nearby mound of snow. Napthali swiftly beat his wings against the chilly arctic air, rising up off the ground. In a few seconds, the Icewyrm was flying out of sight, dodging one or two last-ditch Boltings along the way.

Admiral Ob's plump mug emerged from the snow mound, sputtering frost out his mouth.

"Alright, scalebeast! You drew first blood. Now it's personal," he spat, glaring at the general direction in which Napthali had flown.

--

As Napthali flew through the blizzard-beaten sky of Aurora, a tiny tear escaped his diamond-shaped eye. The single droplet was instantly crystallized by the temperatures and fell to the snow below.

_I have disgraced Aurora and the Council. They were counting on me, especially Aggius! He thought an offense plan was so important he decided to come out of his neutrality to vote for it! What kind of Defense Minister will the citizens think I am, failing my first big mission? Maybe Icarus was right… _

Napthali's thoughts raced. His scales disappeared and his body shrunk in midair, and Napthali was in human form once more. Still he flew on, guilt for his overconfidence and sorrow for his fallen companions overwhelming his mind.

_How selfish of me! Thinking of only my reputation. Five good men died valiantly for Aurora today, and their lives will be revered for ages to come. I'll make sure of that, whatever the Council's decision._

Another tear exited his human eyes, this time not out of selfishness, but out of love, for the fallen comrades and their courage.

With new determination, Napthali saw the mountains appear in the distance, a sign that he was close to the Fortress. Only time would tell now the Defense Minister's fate.

Chapter Fifteen: Muriel's Announcement

Timothy and his convoy, plus Muriel's family were gathered in the general store that Muriel's parents ran.

"Stephen, Yugasa, Evinrude-- these are my parents," said Muriel, pointing to a rotund redheaded man behind the counter and the plump, blue-haired woman that greeted them earlier. They both smiled and greeted their guests.

"How do you do, sir, ma'am." Stephen shook hands with Mr. Mill and Mrs. Mill.

"You must be King Lunor's son!" exclaimed Mrs. Mill, rubbing his cheek affectionately with her hand as if he were a child, "Have you heard any news from the Keep?"

Stephen held back the emotional strain from his voice, answering in an awkward manner. "No, ma'am, I haven't." Muriel understood his glance and cleared her throat. Yugasa and Ryu caught the cue, and introduced themselves.

Stephen was fed up with answering that question. 'If I have to say I don't know one more time, my head will explode,' thought Stephen, putting on a smiling façade for his friends.

Greetings and reunions were made, hugs and kisses passed around, and in the midst of it, a small, purple-haired boy wearing an orange robe and hood came tiptoeing into the crowded general store, holding a letter in one hand. The bell chime that went off as the door opened distracted the small crowd, who all looked to see the customer.

Mr. Mill leaned over, and recognizing the boy, beckoned him in. "Well good day to ya, Benjamin!" the jolly man greeted.

"Good day, Mr. Mill. I have a parcel from the Doc," the energetic boy explained, holding up the letter in one hand.

Benjamin squeezed past everyone to the counter and placed the letter in front of Mr. Mill.

"I'll fill it out right now," he said, taking the letter to the back room.

While he was gone, Benjamin tapped the counter, whistling. Muriel laughed.

"My, my, you've grown, Benjamin! When I last saw you, you could barely walk!"

Timothy beamed. "Doing errands for Doctor Krommenberg now?"

"Mhm! The Doc pays me five coins for sweeping and five for coming here to fill out the pharmacy orders for his patients and experiments," Benjamin said with an air of importance about him.

Stephen leaned against the wall, looking up at the wooden ceiling. "I remember my first job. I was a stable boy."

Benjamin observed his red cape, and cocked his head sideways. "You look like royalty, why would they make you do that?"

Stephen opened his mouth, but Yugasa answered for him. "King Lunor didn't want to spoil Stephen. He made him get a regular job to learn the meaning of hard work." Yugasa was beaming.

"Yeah, we all know you enjoyed watching me clean those stables because it meant you didn't have to," replied Stephen, his turn to beam now at hand.

Yugasa shoved him jokingly. The laughter subsided when Mr. Mill returned with a leather sack bound by rope in one hand and the letter in another. He handed the items to Benjamin.

"You tell Doc you need a raise!" Mr. Mill teased. Benjamin put the sack away and turned to leave the store.

"I'll give it a try, he refused me last time," Benjamin replied in all seriousness.

Before Benjamin could open the door, Muriel caught everyone's attention. "Wait a minute, Benjamin. I might as well tell the news while everyone's here." Benjamin froze at the doorknob and turned to see what she was going to say. All attention focused on a fidgety and excited Muriel.

"What is it, Muriel?" asked Timothy, perplexed by his wife's behavior.

Muriel put her hand in his. "Timmy, I--I'm pregnant. I went to see one of the Bishops when we were Clairburg, he confirmed it!"

Silence reigned for a moment, but broke after what seemed for an eternity under Mrs. Mill's long drawn-out wailing of joy. Timothy pulled her hand up to his face and kissed it, looking in her eyes. They were both lost for words. The parents hugged and kissed Muriel and Timothy, Mrs. Mill almost suffocating her daughter to death.

Yugasa hugged Muriel, Ryu next, Stephen patted Timothy on the back, Benjamin just stood there, grinning, saying "Congratulations". Somewhere above, a butterfly flew into the attic via crooked rafter and rested upon a dusty old ceiling beam, viewing the happy relatives and friends in a moment of extreme joy.

--

Benjamin skipped down to the river fords, just as he did every day, and hopped from stone to stone, watching the crystal-clear river shallows, viewing a guppy or goldfish swim downstream towards the south and the ocean. Each pebble on the river bottom could be seen perfectly on this summer day's noon. Benjamin crossed the river at last and scrambled through the brush as he did everyday, leaving Arch behind. It was only a short walk through the forest path and Benjamin was upon the place of his occupation:  
Doctor Krommenberg's Laboratory.

The building was entirely made out of stone, consisting of a main central tower and two side towers, one on the left and one on the right. Both side towers were topped with turrets, but the central with a conical red stone top. All were two stories tall, and there were four three entrances: one at the front gate, on the bottom story; one accessed by a winding stairway up to the western tower; and the last accessed by a winding stairway up to the eastern tower.

For now Benjamin used the front door, as he did every day. He opened the front gate, and it creaked, as usual, and Benjamin ran up to the stone porch, then knelt. Benjamin searched around inside his shoe for a moment with his hands, then stood up with the thing he was looking for: a small copper key. He inserted the key into the creaking door and opened it. Benjamin ran inside.

A small stone antechamber, barren, greeted him. Benjamin ran through it to a small stone hallway with a stairway to the west tower on his left and a doorway ahead. Through the doorway was the actual laboratory, the only room in the house that did not bore him.

Chemicals and concoctions of different colors bubbled and fizzed while sitting in beakers held by metal holders, all lined up on the stone shelves and counters that lined the room. Beakers of all shapes and sizes filled the boy's view, red ones, purple ones, blue ones, green ones, yellow and orange ones… Just looking around almost gave one a headache!

In one corner lay a small cot supported by metal legs, like a table of sorts. A small pillow and a simple white blanket over a lumpy mattress were all that ever lay on the cot.

In the adjacent corner of the room was an old man in a grey robe, hunched over a small stove embedded into the counter. The scientist was boiling two potions on the stove, as part of some mysterious experiment that Benjamin wouldn't comprehend.

Benjamin waved the parcel and sack in the air, as if Krommenberg had eyes on the back of his head. "Hey, Doc! I got the order filled. And guess what?"

Krommenberg sighed, craning his neck around to look at the boy. The Doctor's face was small and round, consisting of two large eyes, two red cheeks, a small nose and small lips that were overshadowed by large buckteeth. Slicked-back black hair topped off the comical appearance, and seeing his face always startled Benjamin, just a little.

"What?" was the Doctor's obvious reply, his voice low and dragging.

Benjamin put the letter and sack on the counter and began untying his bootstraps. "Mrs. Mil, she's gonna have a baby soon!"

He removed his left boot, then set to work on the right. "Really?" asked Krommenberg, turning back to his work, a look of genuine interest in his eyes.

"Yeah!" Benjamin picked up booth boots and ran out of the lab, up the stairs to the west tower, went inside his small chamber, and plopped on the small bed, as he did every day.

Downstairs, the Doctor left the lab as well, and went into the hall. Looking upstairs to make sure the door to Benjamin's room was shut, he went back to the stove and withdrew one of the boiling beakers with a mitt and walked, hunch-backed, back into the hall. In the antechamber, a wooden table lay with a beautifully-woven quilt spread out over it stood, the single decoration in the room save the window and door. With a single motion, Krommenberg jerked the bottle at an upward angle, a tiny stream of the beaker's contents propelled through the air. The droplets landed on the quilt and each burned through a segment of a strand of the quilt. Miniscule billows of smoke rose softly, then disappeared.

A rhombus-shaped hole now blemished the otherwise perfect quilt. "Oooh, I _am _a clumsy fool of a fogey," moaned Krommenberg loudly with a look of fake frustration, which broke into a smile. Benjamin heard the old man and rushed downstairs, eager to help.


	2. Ch16 thru Ch23

Chapter Sixteen: Stalling

Evening fell upon the tiny village of Arch, surrounded on all sides by towering forests and swamps, and the small river that faithfully kept on flowing downstream, never rising or lowering in depth.

Kioko and Gladys, cutting an odd figure, each sat in the hay stacks of the stables behind the Mill's closed Vendor. The white horse chewed peacefully on hay and oats while the wyvern poked at the large pile of nuts and berries Ryu and Evinrude had gathered for her from the shrubbery nearby.

Sitting against the well in the middle of town, Stephen observed his sword and scabbard while talking with Yugasa, Ryu, and Evinrude.

"Not to cut the celebration short, but shouldn't we be on our way to Quagmira Castle right about now?" Stephen asked cautiously, hoping o-one would jump on him. After all, the whole party was enjoying their relaxation at Arch.

"Well," began Evinrude, sitting down as slow as can be expected for someone of his age, "We've had a full day without any run-ins with the Rebellion, and I think we'd all like to keep it that way."

Yugasa nodded, pacing back and forth in front of them, tapping her chin with her finger. A stubborn brunette bang persisted to dangle in front of her face, and the Cleric was forced to periodically push it back. "But we'll have to face them again sooner or later. After all, we agreed to rendezvous at the Castle, and the Royal Guard of Clairburg should be there within the next day or two."

Ryu sat Indian-style on the ground across from Stephen and Evinrude, resting her chin on the blunt butt of the Slim Lance. "Hmm. Doesn't Quagmira have some sort of 'secret weapon?'"

Evinrude laughed a little, stroking his beard as his mind searched back to his studies of Overhilt history. "Yes, in a word. Queen Brook's Sage Clan, famed throughout the land. Even if Clairburg's Royal Guard arrives before us, they and the Sage Clan will be more than enough to keep the Rebellion at bay."

Stephen yawned. "I think that settles it, we-"

"Still… I think we should leave tomorrow. Who knows what the Rebellion has up their sleeves?" Yugasa interrupted, weighing the options.

Stephen cleared his throat. 'That's the second time today she's interrupted me,' he thought to himself.

Evinrude smiled. "I think the final decision should rest with Stephen. After all, he had better get used to giving orders."

The truth hit Stephen like a ton of bricks. Even if his father were still alive, he was nearing the golden years of his reign, and who knew what would happen? Especially in a time of blossoming war. "I--I say we stay for another day. We're all tired from the battle at Clairburg and other stuff, so we should try and formulate a battle strategy. In fact," here the commander voice inside of him took over, "Timothy, Ryu and I can spar tomorrow to hone our skills. Evinrude, I bet you're just itching for a new and better tome!" Stephen stood up. "And you, Yugasa, you can go to the Vendor with Evinrude and buy some new staves. We'll all be prepared!"

Ryu was visibly excited, Evinrude satisfied with Stephen's newfound assertiveness, but Yugasa was thoroughly unimpressed.

The Cleric threw her hands in the air, frustrated. "We're stalling! That's what it is. Just stalling…"

Ryu got up and patted her on the shoulder.

"But at least it's fun," she replied in rushed tones, racing Stephen to the nearest building, the Mill household.

The sun fell and night rose over the country of Quagmira. Everyone returned to their cramped sleeping areas in the Mill's home. Chairs pushed together, under tables, the beds in the guest room were all filled eagerly. For once, the beasts slept better than the humans.

--

Morning light peirced through the fabric wall of Stephen's table fortress. Reluctantly and with much yawning, a half-waken Prince pushed back the tablecloth and crawled out of under the large dinner table and looked around at the big yet cozy living room in which three adolescents had spent the night in. Pillows and cushions were strewn all over the floor as if it were the morning after a landmark civil war between furniture items.

As Stephen stumbled over a fallen cushion, he noted the two chairs facing each other, a large blanket hanging over one of the chair arms. 'Yugasa's "bed,"' Stephen recalled with a slight laugh.

Making his way towards the kitchen, where he could smell the sweet aroma of tea and biscuits, he spotted three cushions all neatly sitting in a row on th floor, a nearby blanket draped over the windowsill.

'Ryu's.'

Stephen arrived at the kitchen, and plopped down in the nearest chair at the kitchen table. Mrs. Mill was pouring tea while Yugasa was helping prepare breakfast. Ryu and Timothy sat on either side of him. Timothy was close-shaven and Ryu looked, well, about like Stephen.

Mrs. Mill filled three cups with steaming hot tea. " 'Ol Marcel couldn't wait to set up shop, he's an early bird, just like his daughter," she announced with a chuckle. Mrs. Mill handed each of them their beverages, and a few half-waken thank-you's were uttered.

Stephen turned to Timothy and sipped. "Where is the missus, anyway?"

Timothy closed his eyes as he savored the drink. "The Laboratory. Apparently the good Doctor accidentally burned a hole right through one of his quilts with his crazy concoctions and needed Muriel to sew it back together."

Yugasa smiled as she watched the biscuits and egg yoke heat up and sizzle in the frying pan. "Muriel is the best seamstress that I know, that's for sure."

Mrs. Mill poured a cup for herself. "Mhm. That girl never did like to dawdle around. Always a busybody. But I don't have to tell you about that, Timothy."

Ryu, silent until her third sip of tea, finally piped up: "Still up for a sparring match, Stephen, General?"

--

The Doctor hobbled over to the door and opened it. "Good morning, Doctor!" greeted Muriel, pecking him on the cheek.

"Oh! Good morning, Muriel. It's been far too long," he responded, his rosy cheeks blushing even more than usual. "Well, come in, come in."

Muriel walked in, and noticed the quilt, with a hole smack dab in the center, laying on the table.

She drew in her breath instead of almost blurting something out, not wanting to embarrass the old man. "So, this is it?"

She knew the answer already, but Krommenberg confirmed it. "Yes, yes, that's the one."

Benjamin, who didn't feel like greeting everyone, passed from the lab straight up to the stairwell without greeting Muriel. He didn't have any conscience for it, on account of their conversation the previous day. Stopping short of his room, Benjamin decided he would do something not in his usual routine.

Opening and slamming the door to create the illusion that he had gone into his room, the boy sat down on the top step of the stairwell (out of Krommenberg and Muriel's sight) and began reading his violet-colored Tome.

"The Flux spell." Benjamin recited the title of the chapter in a hushed voice, and began reading. In the antechamber, Muriel started work on repairing the burnt quilt with her needlepoint.

--

The sound of the river's current and Evinrude's voice was wall that could be heard in the midmorning village of Arch.

"Three…"

Ryu and General Timothy stood facing each other, their tree branches held at perpendicular intersecting angles, forming an "x" in the air. The old Monk and Prince Stephen stood on either side of the two combatants, each standing far enough away to enjoy the spar but not become a casualty.

"Two..."

Stephen smiled, looking over at Yugasa, who was beside the open-air stables, stroking Gladys' neck as the horse napped on a hay stack.

"One… Spar!"

Evinrude's count off started the match, and immediately the sound of branches hitting each other ensued. A parry from Timothy, a swipe from Ryu, another parry, another parry, another strike, and so on and so forth. The excitement on Stephen's face was evident, but Yugasa was, once again, unimpressed at the whole idea of stalling another day when they, in her view, should be starting off for Quagmira Castle.

Mrs. Mill passed by, watched the sparring for a while, then went down towards the bridge. She dunked some of the dirty clothes into the river, washing them, and then would wring them out and hang them over the bridge's sides to dry.

After about the third shirt she had washed and wrung out, something caught her eye in the bushes. A glimpse of armor.

Crossing the bridge, Mrs. Mill realized it was an armored knight in brown armor, heading east, in the direction of the laboratory. Ignorant of the appearance of the actual Arachnei Rebellion, he went back to her laundry. 'Surely it could be a sentry from Ferdinand that is going to help reinforce our Queen Brook at the capital,' she thought, wringing out a pair of leggings.

There was another rustle in the brush over in the east side of he bridge, and it was another brown-clad soldier, this one a General! He wielded a long spear with a chain attached at one end, and made loud clunking noises each time it walked. The General was followed by two nimble brown-clad Mages with caps and capes.

Now she was worried. Taking up the remaining laundry, Mrs. Mill returned to the southern portion of the village, under the shade of a large oak, where the sparring match had just finished. An exhausted Ryu and Timothy lay on the ground, panting.

"Are you alright, Mary?" asked Timothy, blotting his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief.

"I--I think so, Timothy," replied Mrs. Mill, a look of concern on her features. "But I just saw the oddest-looking soldiers passing through the brush toward the Laboratory."

Stephen, Yugasa, Ryu, Evinrude, and Timothy all snapped alert. "Were they wearing brown armor?" asked Stephen, gulping.

"Yes, why yes they were," she answered.

--

Muriel sat in the antechamber, humming to herself slightly as she sewed the quilt, the hole shrinking with very pull and loop. So much had happened in just this past week: the invasion of her home country, fleeing through the mountains, and of course, the big news being confirmed. A new chapter of her young life was beginning for Muriel, and she was going to enjoy every minute of it!

"Muriel…" Krommenberg's low, sagging voice crackled into existence only inches behind where she was sitting. Muriel looked up, turned, and saw the Doctor and a frying pan in his hand. The last thing she remembered was the pan swinging into her head, then she blacked out.

Benjamin heard a thump in the antechamber. Tensing, he closed his tome and slowly rose to a crouching position from his perch at the top step. Next was a dragging sound and the front door opening, and he saw briefly Krommenberg and two brown-robed Mages dragging Muriel's unconscious form across the stone floor. Krommenberg, thinking Benjamin was in his room, did not bother to look up before crossing over into the laboratory room.

The boy's heart skipped a beat, and his palms began to sweat. As soon as he though it was safe, Benjamin hurried down the steps and into the antechamber.

The two Mages hoisted Muriel up onto the cot. The sound of the door opening again caught everyone's attention. Krommenberg glimpsed the hem of Benjamin's orange robe vanishing behind the closing door.

The boy was going to warn the villagers.

Chapter Seventeen: Position Revoked

Even at a time of impending war, the magnificent Aurora Fortress gave off a feel of strength and might, both traditions which the ancient Icewyrm tribe clung to like moss to a tree trunk. Now was no different, as a discouraged yet overwhelmed Napthali approached the stronghold thankfully via bridge.

_It was a mistake being so under prepared. We'll ready a larger squadron and when that madman and his magicians manage to find the secret entrance through the mountains, we'll be ready, _he planned to himself.

--

The Council of Aurora was in a state of high anxiety. Frostcap and Snowhawk both paced nervously back and forth through the glacial room, feet clinking against the floor of ice with every step. Frostcap pulled on his goatee while Snowhawk scratched his bald head.

Councilman Aggius sat, unmoving save the heave of his chest and the blinking of his large, wrinkled eyes. Councilman Icarus was the strangest of all, for he seemed surprisingly calm given the situation at hand. He simply sat with his hands folded against his chin as if in deep thought.

When the large double doors creaked open and a weary Napthali stepped in cautiously ,as if he were about to burst into flames any second, Snowhawk and Frostcap simultaneously jumped in surprise.

Both of the Councilmen rushed across the room as fast as their old legs could take them, and shared an embrace with him, wings flapping with joy.

Aggius' deep voice interrupted everyone's thoughts. "Welcome, young Defense Minister. How fare you in battle?" Not a trace of emotion or worry could be heard in the ancient man's voice.

Snowhawk and Frostcap let go of Napthali, each returning to their respective thrones of ice next to Aggius and Icarus.

The Defense Minister gulped, not wanting to answer. So many thoughts and emotions were racing past his brain, and he couldn't keep up. Deciding to start with simply answering Aggius' question, he reported in a quivering voice: "The five sentries I took with me are all dead, Council. Each men of valor in their own right, and I have already sent for retainers to contact their families."

Icarus, an I-told-you-so look on his features, was about to speak when Aggius continued: "And what of the enemy? Are they as fierce as intelligence reports say?"

"Yes. And powerful as well. But this is, I fear, only a portion of the entire force. They will not hesitate to invade the Fortress when they find a way in," answered Napthali.

Frostcap cleared his throat. With an awkwardly low tone, he asked: "How many retainers did you send?"

"F-four, Councilman," he answered, nervous of Frostcap's intentions. "The fifth's name I could not remember, so I asked that a retainer find out from some of the other families."

"It was my son."

Silence dominated after the four words escaped his mouth. Frostcap stood, his clenched fists shaking. For once, Icarus looked taken aback. Snowhawk reached over with his frail hand, hoping to comfort his old friend and fellow Councilman.

"Despite my disagreements, I allowed my son to participate in this night's assignment. Because I trusted you." Frostcap looked directly at Napthali, his blank stare worse than any glare could imprint.

Napthali was speechless. His mouth opened and closed many times, but no words came. Finally he managed to force out a few scattered utterances:

"I--I am sorry, C-Councilman… P-please forgive me, sire…"

Icarus quickly regained his sense of superiority, sitting up in his chair. "If I may, I would take this moment to invoke my power of Revocation."

Councilman Aggius, who stopped for a moment to take in al that had occurred in the past minute, answered Icarus' request: "Granted, for this Council meeting."

"Thank you." Icarus' voice was once more determined as he, too, looked directly at the Defense Minister. Napthali sharply drew in his breath. _Revocation… That means…_

"Icarus, please! I was outnumbered and unprepared! If we can set even just half of our forces in front of the Fortress and cast the mirage, we are sure to defeat the enemy!" he exclaimed, his voice full of despair. Napthali was asking, nay, pleading for the Council's backing. Icarus looked unaffected.

Frostcap stepped down from his throne of ice and pushed past Napthali, opening the double doors with one swift motion and leaving the Council Chamber. Everyone heard the old man's cries of sorrow echoing back to them from down the hall as he left the Fortress.

Icarus continued. "Law of the Aurora Council states that any Councilman has the ability to Revoke a Defense Minister's position of power is at least half the Council agrees on the Revocation."

The situation became clear. "Frostcap…" gasped Snowhawk, clutching the top of his cane.

With that, Icarus left the room gracefully, leaving two Councilmen and one soon-to-be-ex-Defense Minister alone in the Council Chamber.

Snowhawk left next, patting Napthali on the back as he left. Napthali glimpsed a tear running down his cheek as the man left, and knew that it had been a long day and night for everyone.

"By morning those savages will be at our doorstep, and we will watch helplessly as they murder the citizens of our capital without remorse," he stated bluntly, looking at his hands. Only yesterday his confidence was at its highest, his morale at its best. Now Napthali was crushed. Images of his friends' smoking corpses still haunted his mind.

Now only Aggius and Napthali remained. The old pillar of wisdom drew himself up slowly, long beard dropping to the floor. As the Councilman walked to Napthali, the beard dragged along on the floor behind him.

He placed one of his massive hands on Napthali's shoulder gently. "Sometimes, the tree must sway in order to be knocked down. Even if Icarus would strip you of your power, your possessions, and your wealth, you will still have your mind."

Napthali nodded. He understood perfectly what he had to do.

--

The Mage Knights of the Arachnei Rebellion hooted and hollered like the shrews they were, spitting on the dead bodies of the fallen Icewyrms. Admiral Ob and his brown-clad Warriors sat around a campfire created by an Elfire spell.

The fire's glow made Ob's pink hair light up as if it were combusting, giving the illusion that Ob was not only a figurative "hothead".

"Tomorrow we continue north. Aurora Fortress melts like butter, men." Ob and his cronies laughed at the thought of a melting palace as they leaned on their axe handles. The sound of hoof beats approaching materialized.

The Mage Knight and designated scout had returned upon her brown mare. "Your report?" Ob asked gruffly.

"Mountains stretch across for miles. The only way in is a giant hole in the mountainside, about two-hundred steps above the ground," she reported.

"Heh heh heh, my men haven't had a good climb in months. This should be fun, boys," Ob boasted, baring his large, pulsating arms.

--

As soon as Napthali left the Fortress, he spotted a short and stocky Icewyrm boy of about sixteen years waiting for him across the bridge.

Napthali crossed, a look of new willpower in his eyes. To defeat the oncoming foes, he would have to set up an army, something that would be hard to do without the title of Defense Minister.

The boy approached Napthali when he arrived, and Napthali could tell by his voice that he was suffering from great sorrow.

"M-mister Napthali, sir. I was wondering if I-I could talk to you," stammered the boy.

"You already are, son," Napthali replied, trying to keep him calm.

"M-my brother was one of the soldiers you took with you."

Napthali nodded. '_Poor child…'_

"I have to know… did he die for a good cause?" The boy's face was grave.

Napthali was surprised by the boy's maturity. "Yes, it was, son. But some people don't think so."

"I-I think so. And I want to finish off whatever it was he started," the boy seemed confident now, the stammering and stuttering gone from his voice. He extended his hand. "I'm under your command, Defense Minister."

Napthali clasped hands with the boy. "I think it's going to be just Napthali for a while."

Chapter Eighteen: Lifetongue

Stephen and Yugasa struggled to keep up with their mounted companions as they dashed through the brush. When the two adolescents finally emerged into a clearing, the Laboratory stood before them. Ryu circled overhead atop Kioko, looking for a good spot to challenge the brown-clad Wyvern Lord who was hovering over the center tower. Two Wyvern Riders flanked their superior on either side.

Other Arachnei troops were already with them: three Knights, at the stairway bases and the porch; one General, guarding the front door; and four Mages on each turret top, preventing any easy means of entry.

But the main sight that caught everyone's eyes was Benjamin: an orange blur in the hands of the General, shaking about and kicking at his armored captor. "Timothy! Help!"

Stephen unsheathed his old bronze sword, and Ryu her new Steel Lance. Evinrude now carried with him a new tome bought from the Vendor, known as "Purge".

"Who knew we'd get an opportunity to test out this stuff so soon," remarked Stephen. Timothy didn't even bother to respond; the Great Knight was galloping straight for the porch! Stephen panicked, but tried to keep calm, when that Commander-like voice inside him rose up courageously.

"Alright, Evinrude, cover Ryu as she goes up the West Turret," he ordered, turning to the old Monk. Looking at Yugasa, he said, "Follow me. We'll go up to the East Turret."

Everyone obeyed, leaving to their objectives. Timothy sliced and Gladys stomped, trampling the Knight underfoot. Ryu aimed a Javelin and hurled at another right in the gap where a bit of exposed neck flesh could be spotted. The weapon hit its mark.

"After you," said Ryu jokingly. Evinrude walked up the steps, tapping his cane every two steps, while Kioko soared upwards to her fellow wyverns. Ryu and one of the Arachnei Riders clashed spears.

Stephen dodged a lance thrust from the Knight at the eastern staircase's base, then followed up with a thrust of his own. A few more slashes in between armor plates and the foe was dead. Yugasa winced in disgust as she stepped over the corpse and followed the Prince up the steps.

The brown-clad General brought his spear crashing down, but Timothy parried with his poleax. Benjamin tried to duck, afraid of getting caught in the middle of a blow.

Sparks flew. Another parry, and the General was fed up. "Mages, now!" he shouted in a deep and annoyed voice.

--

Muriel finally came to, finding herself on the cot in the laboratory. Seeing Krommenberg approaching her with a crazy grin on his face, she gasped and tried to get up. Two brown-robed Mages saw this and assumed the position: each Mage pinned down one of her flailing arms to the sides of the cot.

"Struggle not, my dear. This won't hurt a bit, but I can't say the same for your child," the madman said in his sluggish voice. Krommenberg turned to his stove and delicately picked up a beaker of hot, burning orange liquid. He carefully lad it down on the counter next to an open tome. Muttering some incantations from the book, the chemical began to smoke and fizzle.

"The tongue of a lizard, the scale of a Firewyrm, and the ink of an octopus. Plus this ancient and forbidden tome excavated from an ancient ruin north of the Castle, to revive the spell I desire. And you," he turned to Muriel suddenly, scaring her again, "are to be my first test."

Muriel couldn't believe what was happening. She knew Krommenberg was eccentric, but never dangerous. "Wh-what's happened to you, Doctor? Did the Rebellion force you to--" Muriel yelped in pain as the Mages squeezed her arms forcefully.

"The Doctor was ambitious; we simply gathered the supplies," explained a Mage in a light tone, as if it were normal to be an accessory to the crime.

"Do not be frightened, dear," Krommenberg said in a soothing voice, "See it as a wondrous opportunity. Your sacrifice will be remembered as a tribute to science and humanity's progress." He approached the cot and extended his hand directly over Muriel's stomach area.

--

The Arachnei General watched the seven fireballs soar into view. "Where's the eighth?!" he roared. Above, on the West Turret, Evinrude finished off a Mage with his Shine tome. The other three closed in for an ambush, but the old man somehow withstood the magic blasts and retaliated with his own.

On the other turret, Stephen was busy hacking up the remaining Mages. Yugasa tripped one with her staff while it ran towards Stephen, and then she gave him a push over the edge of the turret, toppling to his doom.

Ryu stabbed out one of the enemy wyvern's eyes, and the animal went berserk, his rider losing total control as his mount jerked back and forth through the air. The soldier was thrown off the wyvern within seconds. The Wyvern Lord twirled his Spear tauntingly, challenging her to a duel.

"I accept," Ryu replied dangerously, slapping Kioko's side. She accelerated towards him.

Evinrude spotted the other Wyvern Rider flying down from above to get the drop on Ryu. He raised his frail hand and muttered a spell. A shockwave of light slammed against the wyvern, sending mount and rider spiraling out of the sky. They crashed next to the other casualties that littered the ground below the Laboratory.

Timothy and the enemy General continued to fight and block, and eventually were left in another stalemate: each pressing weapon against weapon, the veins in his head almost bulging from stress. Benjamin met Timothy's glance briefly, and remembering the sight of Muriel being dragged across the floor, made up his mind.

The boy kicked.

"Yowch!" The General cried in pain, crouching to hold his stinging knee. Timothy took advantage of the distraction and plunged his axe head into the unarmored ribcage of his foe. Benjamin wiggled out of the General's arm hold and ran away from the porch.

Timothy let the mortally wounded enemy slide off his axe head and collapse on the porch. Dismounting Gladys, he ran in. A horrific sight met his eyes.

In the lab room, his wife was being pinned down by two Arachnei Mages while a strange apparition which could only be described as a long, green tongue hovered above her, slowly lowering into the woman's stomach. Krommenberg was humming some incantation while holding a tome that looked foreign to him. Immediately Timothy made the connection and sprinted towards the lab.

Krommenberg was casting some sort of spell on Muriel!

The husband's crescendo of roaring anger caught the Mages' attention, and before he could stop himself, Timothy walked right into a duo of materializing flames which blasted him back a few feet. Timothy hit the stone floor and slid back to a stop, a concussion from the impact knocking him unconscious.

The Mages laughed and turned their attention back to Krommenberg and holding down Muriel. The tongue had withdrawn a few inches from the distraction of attention, but now it began its descent into her belly. The apparition seemed to sink right through her apron and skin as if she were made of liquid. Krommenberg continued to hum.

Then something occurred that made everyone gasp. The tongue came back up once again, and wrapped up in its tip was a three-inch long white "thing" which held everyone's attention.

"Remarkable." Krommenberg stared at the "thing" intently. Muriel was simultaneously crying and moaning in pain. It was her baby, curled up in fetal position. Tiny eyelids and arms could be seen, along with legs and even what looked like the beginnings of a mouth line.

"Please.. please don't take my baby away…" Muriel could barely talk through the tears. It was then that the Doctor realized what it was he was doing.

As if he had just realized he had seen the most awful phantasm imaginable to man, Krommenberg gasped and shook with trepidation. He shut the tome violently and the entire apparition disappeared in midair. The fetal human dropped through the stomach and returned to its womb immediately.

Krommenberg fell backwards to the floor and just sat, trembling. A tear escaped his eye. It took a while for the Mages to register what had just happened.

"Are you mad?! Cast Lifetongue again and retrieve the baby! Or have you forgotten the needs of humanity?" The Arachnei trooper was clearly angry. "Have you forgotten what the baby can do for you?"

Krommenberg just stared, crying unashamedly now, into his reflection on the row of beakers. "I--I don't care if it cures my deformities. I would be putting Muriel and Timothy through even more pain than I have experienced my entire life."

"Stop that!" It was the other Mage's turn to be angry. "Don't be selfish! Do you realize the powerful elixirs you could help create by using the life essence in that womb child?"

Krommenberg stopped crying, and slowly stood up. "Selfish? It would by extremely selfish to take Muriel's child's life without her consent. That was selfish. If there is a cure, I will find it another way."

Muriel was still crying, but now she felt more at ease. She and her child were safe for now, and Stephen and the others wouldn't be far behind Timothy.

And the Doctor had come to his senses.

As if on cue, four sets of footsteps sounded. Two from the western staircase, one from the east, and one from the front door. Benjamin had changed his mind and decided to return to see the outcomes.

Muriel's eyes widened with hope as she saw Stephen, Yugasa, Evinrude, and Benjamin enter the lab room. "Your Majesty!" But Muriel's happiness was cut short as one of the Mages hoisted her off the cot and put her in an arm choke, not unlike the one Benjamin was held in only minutes earlier.

While he held the Merchant with one hand, the Mage conjured up a fireball in the other which floated above his hand magically.

"Make a move and the wench dies," he snarled. Everyone, including Evinrude, resisted the urge to kill the Arachnei scoundrel then. Silence threw its blanket over the entire laboratory as everyone tensed.

Benjamin gripped his purple tome and shut his eyes, muttering something under his breath so no-one was able to hear. A strange symbol appeared out of nowhere on the floor below the two Mages. The Mages gasped but before they could realize what was going on, a pair of large, dark tendrils of pure energy emerged from the symbol like possessed serpents and wrapped themselves around the Arachnei's bodies.

The Mages suffocated and the tendrils disappeared in a flash of light along with the symbol. The Mages fell to the floor, dead. Yugasa briefly congratulated Benjamin and rushed to revitalize Timothy. Evinrude, Stephen, Krommenberg, and Muriel all ran up to help as well.

After healing Timothy, Yugasa looked up. "Where's Ryu?" Stephen offered to go get her, and disappeared outside. He re-entered with Ryu and Kioko behind him. Ryu was admiring the new Spear.

"The Wyvern Lord fled after I wounded him, but Kioko-kun disarmed him. Looks like we have a new toy," she remarked with a laugh. Seeing Muriel alive and well, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Timothy came to at last and shared a loving embrace with his wife.

All was well once more, at least for now.

Chapter Nineteen: Queen of Green Marshes

A single stone bridge spanned the radius of the lake and provided the only means of access to the isle on which Quagmira Castle rested. This bridge was now occupied by the yellow-armored Clairburg Royal Guard who were presently marching towards the strategically-located capital.

Inside the Castle throne room, Queen Brook rose from her throne, her long auburn hair falling to her knees. The woman's plain features were utterly beautiful, and in her royal green dress, she looked almost like a goddess.

A green-robed Druid walked up to Queen Brook. "The Clairburg Royal Guard has arrived, Your Majesty."

"Send them in at once, please," she ordered in a soothing, honey-like voice.

--

Stephen, Ryu and Yugasa returned to the Mills' home to pack their clothes and extra supplies into the haversacks for the evening journey. When Stephen finished, he handed his haversack to Yugasa, who was giving him an I-told-you-so look.

Stephen sighed. "I know, I know, if we left this morning when you wanted to…"

"None of this would have happened," Yugasa finished the sentence herself, "Admit it."

Stephen gape at her. "Admit what? Look, I'm sorry--"

"Say it." Yugasa was unmoving.

Stephen sighed and rolled his eyes. "I was wrong and you were right. You had a good idea." He pushed his haversack into her arms and turned to walk away, when he added, "But you're still clumsy."

Ryu stifled a laugh, bobbing her head up and down as she repacked her haversack. Yugasa sent her a warning glare.

Timothy, Muriel, and Evinrude were already packed and ready to depart, waiting outside the house. Mr. and Mrs. Mill joined them. Timothy and Muriel had agreed to leave out the details of Krommenberg's affiliation with the Arachnei Rebellion to save him grief. After all, the Doctor had decided to turn over a new leaf, and they wanted to give him a head-start.

When the good-bye's were said and the adolescent portion of the company was ready to go, depart they did. They left Arch in a southeastern direction. When they were quite a way's away from the village and out of earshot, Stephen nodded.

They immediately changed course for the northeast and the Laboratory. Ryu had to fly low on Kioko so the Mills' did not spot her changing course.

They did not have to travel far.

Benjamin and Krommenberg were at the riverside, picking berries. Already the Doctor looked healthier and the pale from his face was beginning to leak away. When Krommenberg spotted the company arriving, he rose to greet them.

"Ah! Hello, Prince of DeHelb, General, Muriel, everyone," Krommenberg said, bowing to each, his large eyes trying to avoid contact with the last two specific names he mentioned.

"It's alright, Doctor, there's no need to be anxious," reassured Muriel, "What's done is done."

Benjamin continued to pick berries, but was listening intently.

Stephen stepped forward and cleared his throat. "We need an account of all the important times at which you had contact with the Rebellion. We know next to nothing about the enemy, and your word is of the utmost worth to Quagmira, Clairburg, and all of Overhilt. Do you understand?"

Krommenberg nodded. "Benjamin, would you please come here a moment?" The Shaman-in-training almost mechanically dropped his basket and ran up beside Krommenberg.

"Yes sir?"

The Doctor gripped his cane, straining to recollect. "The first time I ever heard of the Rebellion was about seven years ago, when Benjamin was only five. It was by a letter."

--

Queen Brook and the Royal Guard of Clairburg greeted one another. Noticing that some of the soldiers looked tired from the journey, the Queen snapped her fingers. A green-robed Mage came forward. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Please take the Royal Guard down to the kitchens and have our chefs cook something for them. They look famished," she ordered in a deep, caring voice.

Much to the Royal Guard's dismay, another servant, this one a Druid again, ran into the throne room hurriedly. He was almost out of breath. "Your Majesty, the Arachnei Rebellion is approaching! They fit the description of the ones sighted at the northern border."

Immediately the level-headed Queen analyzed the situation. "Send out the Sage Clan at once! Arm the Mages and send them to the turrets. Order the Sha--"

"No, Your Majesty, they do not seek combat. They carry a flag for truce."

Queen Brook was dumbfounded. "What? Truce? After invading DeHelb Keep they dare speak of peace?"

She did not have to wonder long. Before the Queen could brace herself or call to her guards, the giant double doors of the castle swung open and a tall elf Nomad Trooper entered with twoscore Arachnei troops behind him.

"Queen Brook, your radiance is just as how I pictured it," Hermes complimented with a genteel voice.

Queen Brook marched right up to the Admiral defiantly, her green eyes boring into him. "You can omit the bogus flattery and tell me why you disgrace my Castle with your presence this fine day."

Hermes laughed, dismounting. "My, my, my. Aren't we a bright ray of sunshine today. I have come to offer a… shall we say, business arrangement." He placed a thin, wispy hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever your arrangement is, I am not interested," she answered decisively, then added, "And if you do not remove your paw from my shoulder, I will signal to my Druid and enticing women will be the furthest thing from your mind."

Hermes obeyed, snickering quietly. "So the beauty has claws? Fine. If you insist, I will announce my plan. Allow me full command over the Sage Clan and the entire Quagmira army."

Queen Brook stepped backwards, the anger in her eyes not dampening her beauty at all.

"What do you take me for, some sort of treasonous whelp? Aiding the Arachnei Rebellion will be the last thing I do," she asserted, then, narrowing her eyes, she lowered her voice, "I know of the Wicked City. And of the Rebellion's past. You will not fool this Queen."

Hermes tapped his sword hilt, then mounted his steed and looked around at the Clairburg Royal Guard (whom he recognized at once), the servants and retainers of the Queen, all either scared or furious. "Your Queen has made her decision. What about yours? For us, the Rebellion has chosen to attack. Prepare your soldiers for battle, Queen Brook of Quagmira."

With that, he and the Arachnei troops departed from the Castle to launch their attack.

--

Krommenberg cleared his throat and began talking. "The letter… It told me that they were a group called simply 'Arachnei' and they were researching magic elixirs. They asked if I would conduct some experiments for them. There was a drawback, however."

"What was it?" asked Stephen, intrigued. 'This was seven years ago', thought the Prince, 'so they weren't using the "Rebellion" part of the name yet because it would probably arouse suspicion.'

"I could not tell anyone of their group, or what my experiments were about," the Doctor answered. "So I would create the concoction they asked for and place it on the porch of the Laboratory just as they ordered me to. For about two years I continued on this pattern: reading the letters they gave me, creating concoctions from the recipes, and leaving them to be picked up. The 'Arachnei' messenger would leave a few gold coins as thanks with each following letter. I thought nothing of the whole ordeal until they asked me if I knew anything about the ancient tome 'Lifetongue.'"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but how did the Rebellion know to leave letters at _your_ porch?" asked Ryu.

Yugasa answered for the Doctor. "Because, Ryu, you halfwit, he is the only scientist in Quagmira and one of the few in Overhilt at all! They'd have to be deaf not to know of him. They probably sent out scouts disguised as travelers to gather intelligence."

Evinrude chided Yugasa. "Now, now, no reason for the tone, young lady."

Krommenberg laughed it off. "No, actually the girl was right. It mot likely was a scout. But anyway, the 'Arachnei' messenger told me that Lifetongue had to be composed of certain exotic ingredients which they would gladly gather for me. But, they made me respond in a letter, agreeing to find a test subject on which to demonstrate the spell when the tome was ready." He looked at the grass, listening to the sound of the rushing river.

Muriel covered her eyes. There was silence. Finally, Timothy mustered up the courage to carry on the conversation. "And for the next five years?"

"I assume they were busy gathering the ingredients. I didn't hear a word from them until just a week or two ago, when DeHelb Keep was invaded. That's when I first heard that the spell could cure my… deformities. And it was the first time I saw one of the brown-clad devils in person. Reminded me to hurry up and get the test subject. Said that if all went as planned, I would be able to join them and use the womb child retrieved by the spell to heal myself.

"Told me they were going to take me with them to the Scalefang Island south of Quagmira, where their base was."

Stephen, Timothy, Muriel, Yugasa, Ryu, and Evinrude all were caught by surprise. "Scalefang Island, why of course!" repeated Evinrude, praying a brief prayer to the gods. "Why didn't I realize? I had heard reports of slavery occurring down there, but I thought it had been handled!"

Stephen bowed to Krommenberg. "Thank you sir for the information. On behalf of DeHelb, you have proven yourself a loyal patriot of Overhilt." He turned to everyone. "Scalefang Island? Have you ever been there, Timothy? Evinrude?"

Both shook their heads "no." Timothy looked at Muriel, who was riding on Gladys behind him. "Where's the nearest port?"

Muriel answered after a pause of thinking. "Um, Port Moorshell, south of the capital, I think."

"Then it's settled," announced Stephen, "We tell Queen Brook of the enemy's base on Scalefang Island as soon as we arrive at the Castle. Then we can head there ourselves. I don't know about you, but I want to make sure the Rebellion is finished off for good."

"Prince DeHelb, may I ask a humble request?" came Krommenberg's low voice.

"Why yes, of course.," Stephen replied, turning back to the Doctor, who shared a knowing glance with Benjamin.

"Would you let young Benjamin come with you, if he isn't too much trouble?"

Before Stephen could think it over, Muriel answered: "Of course! Benjamin defeated those two Mages with no problem. And we could always use an extra hand with the supplies."

Timothy couldn't believe his ears. "Muriel?! He's just a child!"

Stephen thought it over. 'Sure, let him come. I'll watch over him, I promise, Doctor," he answered. He didn't know the boy that well, but Muriel an Timothy apparently did.

"Thank you! Thank all of you! I promise I'll help cook and not lag behind and I won't be a nuisance or anything!" Benjamin was ecstatic, listing off all the reasons he could think of to make sure they knew what a bargain he was to have along.

"We're off then," said Stephen. Yugasa muffled Benjamin's voice with her hand and dragged him off. As they left, Krommenberg waved to them. When they were gone, Krommenberg picked up his basket and returned to the berry bushes. With morning broke a new chapter in his life: one free of the Rebellion and guilt.

Chapter Twenty: Vengeance or Negligence

Quagmira Castle was not the only capital under threat of attack.

Admiral Ob reached into a supply sack and withdrew five iron anchor-like devices attached to chains. "Okay, men, you know the drill," he called out against the wind.

He tossed four of the devices to four of the Warriors. Ob and the Warriors swung their anchors by the chains rapidly, aiming upward at the gap in the mountain face. Releasing the tools, they soared upward and plunged into the snow-covered ledge, digging their points into the hard rock underneath.

Ob and the four underlings held onto the chain whilst stepping with one foot on the mountainside. Slowly, they put one foot after the other, traveling steadily up the vertical mountainside, pulling the chains taut to maintain balance as they did so. The Mage Knights, who had never witnessed this before, were stunned.

After reaching the ledge, they tossed down the chain ends of the devices but kept the anchor points dug into the ledge so as to allow the next group of troopers to scale the mountainside.

The next five Warriors grabbed the dangling chains and climbed upward. A rather dim Mage Knight blurted out this obvious question: "How are we supposed to get up there with our horses?"

Ob rolled his eyes and replied the answer loudly so they could hear him from against the wind's howl. "Dismount, broad!"

Four more Warriors arrived on the ledge and the relay started up again with two more Warriors and two grudgingly dismounted Mage Knights. Ob turned and viewed the shining Aurora Fortress which loomed up in the distance.

"The Fortress melts today, boys."

--

Aside from the Fortress, almost every one of the Icewyrms in Aurora lived in cave dwellings because of the harsh climate. Napthali and the stocky Icewyrm had just entered one such dwelling to get away from the cold, and to recruit.

Napthali observed the mostly silent cave. A few Icewyrms worked at a forge while others cooked over a pot. Spotting the silversmith, a hulky middle-aged Icewyrm with large arms and a barrel chest, beating his hammer against a bar of silver on the forge.

The ex-Defense Minister leaned over to the stocky boy and whispered: "Is that him, your uncle?"

The boy nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go over there and introduce me," he added with a smile.

The boy tapped the silversmith who stopped his work and wiped his sweaty brow with a large hand. The two conversed for a moment and then Napthali walked up.

"So, you're the one Icarus was so keen to eject?" asked the grinning smith as Napthali approached.

"I would normally be more calm but I'm afraid my matters are very important," Napthali blurted out. The smith noted the urgency in his voice and leaned in closely. "There are enemies approaching Aurora Fortress right now."

Moths played in the crackling fire, the flames casting a warm glow on the cave walls. Napthali told the smith, his two sons, and even some Icewyrm maids his plan hastily as the snow fell continuously outside.

--

Councilman Frostcap stood on a Fortress balcony and gazed out at the beautiful blanket of snow that covered the plateau across from the bridge. Memories of his dead son, both recent and far off, flooded his mind. Just a day ago, he had talked to him. Now it seemed he would never talk to him again.

Steps behind him interrupted his thoughts. They were not Icarus's.

"Frostcap…"

It was Snowhawk's voice. He turned to face his friend, and an embrace was hared immediately.

Snowhawk was morning as well. When the two moved to the balcony's edge to view the city, Snowhawk spoke: "I am truly sorry about your son, but--"

"You want me to invoke Restoration. I know, Snowhawk," interceded Frostcap.

Snowhawk mustered up his courage and determination. "Frostcap, it isn't just Napthali! If you refuse to stand and defend your homeland, you might as well be helping the enemy."

Frostcap didn't even look back at his fellow Councilman as he replied. "What's the use? My homeland means nothing to me. My son was what kept me going day after day. He was my only child, Snowhawk…" He turned to head inside. "Defend my homeland? And watch as other Icewyrms are slaughtered? I have faith in Icarus' negotiation abilities more than I do Aurora's fighting ones."

Snowhawk extended his hand, blocking Frostcap's way. "Your son had enough faith to go and risk his life to save this city and all of Aurora. If your refuse to help avenge him now, then his death will be in vain. And you, Frostcap, will have neglected your own country in its time of most dire need."

Frostcap paused for a moment, speechless. Snowhawk hobbled inside with his cane hitting the snow every step.

Once more, something interrupted Frostcap's thoughts. But it was the sound of yelling and hooting from down in the plateau area. He ran to the balcony edge and looked down.

His son's killers had arrived.

--

Icarus, flanked by four Icewyrm guards, crossed the long bridge to the plateau, and faced the enemies. "What purpose do you have here at the doorstep of Aurora Fortress?" he asked them confidently, hands on his hips.

Ob simply twirled his large axe. When it stopped, he pointed it straight at Icarus. "Invasion."

Icarus gulped. He wasn't expecting a challenge. "How does thirty thousand coins of pure silver sound?" he asked, creeping away as the Arachnei Berserker Admiral and his troops of Warriors and Mage Knights crept closer. "The entire royal treasury, perhaps?" Icarus was getting desperate, his large confidence diminishing.

"No, lad," laughed Ob, "Just invasion." He sliced his axe through the air a few times, causing the Councilman to leap out of the way at an awkward angle and fall over into the cold snow.

"We'll take it over from here, Icarus."

Icarus turned. Behind him, floating over the chasm, was Napthali and a miniature militia of what looked like civilian Icewyrms, one of them a smithy. Icarus was utterly shocked. Napthali yelled, and the yelled turned into a roar, and the roar into icy breath as scales appeared and he enlarged.

The silversmith followed, then his nephew, the smith's wife, her nurse, and the smithy's two sons.

"Back for more, eh, scalebeasts?" asked Ob, snapping his fingers. The Mage Knights pushed past the Warrior units to the front of the formation.

Chapter Twenty-One: A Child's Game, A Warrior's Battle

Sunset neared as the panting, wounded Wyvern Lord flew in between a grove of pine trees, emerging onto the scene of battle. He looked around frantically for a superior.

Arachnei troops were already hard at work firing volleys of arrows and spells up at the battlements of Quagmira Castle. A handful of brown-clad Knights marched across the bridge but were intercepted by green-robed Druids and Shamans.

Spotting Admiral Hermes making his rounds riding along the archer formation, the Wyvern Lord flew over to him. "Admiral! Admiral!"

The elf knocked and fired two arrows at once, and as he reached for two more from his quiver, he fired an answer: "Yes?"

"Th-that Prince! He hand his goons killed every last one of the men you sent to secure Lifetongue's safe passage. They're headed this way, I'm sure of it!"

Hermes fired two more arrows. "That is a problem," spat Hermes, "that I will worry about later." He chanced a glance at the Wyvern Lord in between arrows. "Where in blazes is your weapon?"

A loud roar of crackling flames drowned out the response. A giant Meteor spell was being summoned by the Sage Clan up on the battlements! Immediately the Arachnei Mages and Sages began conjuring up one collective counter spell of their own. The two large boulders, one alight in flames, one freezing cold, floated in the air above their casters briefly, one on the battlements, one at the entrance.

The boulders moved suddenly.

The Meteor and the Blizzard hit straight on, and a loud crescendo of reverberations shook the entire foundations of the Castle and its vicinity. A few seconds of silence, then everyone recovered just in time to see and hear the loud splashes of rock chunks falling into the moat.

--

The Prince of DeHelb and his company were traveling well and covering a lot of ground that same afternoon.

Benjamin lingered ahead of everyone else, picking from this bush and climbing that tree, as children of his age often do. Yugasa had to fetch the hooded boy every time, even if it meant getting tangled in thorns or scraping her knee to do so. While she may have put on an annoyed exterior, Ryu and Stephen could both tell she enjoyed Benjamin's company very much.

The ground softened again and they came to a bog area once more, where the canopy of trees grew thicker and more sunlight was blocked out. Stephen and Evinrude both held on to Gladys with one hand each to help steady them. Timothy and Muriel again rode on the trusty horse. Ryu flew overhead as always, a natural scout for the group.

Ryu could barely hold her confidence down as she wielded her new Spear, flying ahead everyone to scout out the land.

Evinrude sighed, looking upwards as he walked. "Oh how I long for the days when I had that much energy," he lamented.

Muriel laughed and added, "Ryu reminds me of her father so much."

"Yes," reminisced Timothy, forcing back a tear, "Lord Falcrow was just as brave and stubborn. A lover of Wyverns as well."

Yugasa chased an eager Benjamin down the path to a flower bush just ahead. He stopped and crouched in front of it, picking off one of the flowers. It was a cattail. Rubbing the brown part of the plant across his chin, he giggled and felt his chin with his other hand.

"What's so funny, Benjamin?" asked Yugasa, smiling as she dusted off the hem of his robe with her hand.

"Tell me, tell me, oh little bulrush, by your poll-en if I have a crush," recited Benjamin in a singsong voice. "If the pollen sticks to your chin, then you have a crush! My chin is dry, so I don't," he explained in all seriousness. Suddenly his eyes widened with excitement. "You try!"

Yugasa rolled her eyes, pushing back her spectacles. "It's just a child's game. Pollen on your chin doesn't mean--" Seeing his big, adorable eyes, she rolled her eyes again and reached down to pluck off a cattail.

"If it makes you stop nagging, then I'll be more than happy to," muttered Yugasa jokingly, rubbing the plant across her chin. Benjamin giggled again. Yugasa touched her chin. Several small yellow bits of pollen had stuck to her chin. Yugasa wipe them off, took Benjamin by the hand, and continued walking down the path.

Several repetitions of the phrase "Yugasa has a crush" were sung quietly to where only a blushing Yugasa and a grinning Benjamin could understand what he was saying.

She dropped the cattail to the swampy ground and stole a quick look back at Stephen, who was out of earshot. Benjamin was too busy singing to notice.

Nothing but the sound of hoof beats and steps through the swamp could be heard for another couple of minutes. Just then, the sound of Kioko screeching caught their attention. Ryu flew down from above into the middle of the group, clearly anxious about something.

"Quagmira Castle is up ahead, and the Rebellion is already there!" she reported urgently, "If we move quietly and in the foliage, we might be able to manage a surprise attack."

Stephen's reaction was instant, snapping into his commander phase again. "You heard her. Step lightly and fast. When we reach the battlefield's edge, I'll announce the attack plan."

Everyone ran nimbly ahead, carefully avoiding sink holes in the mud and twigs to snap as best as they could.

After a dozen of tree groves and small bogs, the cries of battle and the sound of arrows whizzing through the air reached everyone's ears. Stephen halted the party, motioning for Yugasa to follow him forward alone. The two reached the grove edge and peeked out between two tall blades of grass at the sight ahead of them.

Only a few yards away, an entire Arachnei regiment were busy firing projectiles across the lake at the Castle's battlements, every one of the brown-clad soldiers with their backs facing the two companions.

They were behind enemy lines.

Stephen grasped his sword-hilt, scanning the situation. "Have Benjamin and Evinrude attack from afar, then fall back to th grove. Timothy, Ryu and I will come in after and give them time to prepare themselves for the next wave. Understood?" Yugasa nodded, and they both ran back to rejoin the rest of the group.

--

Tremors and shouts from outside put everyone inside the Castle through a frenzy.

Retainers and soldiers raced to and fro, healing the tired combatants and changing shifts to keep up with the tide of battle.

One of the yellow-armored Clairburgians approached a pacing Queen Brook. "Your Majesty, please allow us to aid you in battle, on King Topaz' behalf. It is the very reason we have come."

"Very well," she answered, reluctant to disrupt her preplanned battle routine. "Send half up to the battlements to shield the spell casters and half to the bridge."

He bowed and turned to his fellow men, nodding "yes." The entirety of the Clairburg Royal Guard marched outside to battle, splitting into two groups as the Queen ordered.

--

Hermes shouted orders out the corner of his mouth, focusing on his aiming. When he didn't hear a response from the man next to him, he looked again and gasped. The Archer's body was being entangled by a tentacle of dark energy! Just as the body deteriorated, the man to the left of Hermes was struck to the ground by a whip of light energy.

The Elf barely blinked an eye before turning to see two figures running into the trees. Unsheathing Heimwood, he called out a warning to the other troops. "Men, attack from behi--"

_Thwiiick._

A bloody Spear skewered another Arachnei Archer near Hermes, followed by a young Wyvern Rider girl who picked the weapon up and wiped it off on the grass. Rushing forward into the forest, the Admiral was met by a fellow mounted soldier: Timothy.

Like a reflex the two clashed weapons, Gladys and Hermes' steed neighing at each other. Stephen emerged from the grove a little to the left of them, close enough to be spotted by Hermes.

"Well, well, well. That Prince is becoming a thorn in my side," he remarked coolly, parrying a blow from Timothy's poleax. Stephen caught a brown-clad Mage with two swipes, the foe just barely turning to meet him. Ryu zoned in on the familiar Wyvern Lord, who had reequipped himself with a brand new Spear.

Ryu and the Wyvern Lord swiped at each other's mounts and helmets, hoping to win a battle of attrition. The Arachnei Wyvern Lord struck between Ryu's armor plates, and she toppled to the ground instantly in a puddle of blood. Kioko shrieked, thrusting her large claws into the enemy wyvern's left eye! The girl moaned in pain, gripping her stomach wound.

Recognizing her sister's voice, Yugasa stumbled and tripped out of the glade onto the battlefield. She looked frantically around, seeing Timothy and what must be Hermes battling, Stephen finishing off some Mages, and…

"Ryu!"

She ran to the aid of her sibling, raising her staff. An orb of cerulean light engulfed Ryu and a mount-less Kioko. The Wyvern Lord chuckled as he tapped his dragon's thigh. The monster snatched up Yugasa in its mighty claws with one swift motion! Further angered, Kioko again struck out with her claw, this time ending the Wyvern Lord's life instantly! The scared mount dropped its prey and flew up wearily.

Inwardly frustrated that the Prince of DeHelb and his friends had once more foiled a crucial invasion of his, Hermes kicked his horse and parried another axe strike. "We will meet again, DeHelb scum.," he spat, looking at Timothy but meaning everyone.

The Elf was gone in a huff, a few minions escaping with him.

With the help of the Clairburg Royal Guard and the reinforcements of Stephen and company, the Arachnei troops on th bridge and at the lakefront were soon routed. What brown-clad bodies were still alive that evening were bounded and cast into the lake by Queen Brook's Druids.

The time for a safe war was passed; the Arachnei Rebellion had now demanded total annihilation.

--

Inside the Castle, Stephen did not hesitate to bow before the Queen. "Your Majesty, it is I, Prince Stephen of DeHelb." Timothy, Muriel, Yugasa, Ryu and Evinrude all bowed as well.

"I must sincerely thank you all for coming to my Castle's aid," she replied, bowing back. Queen Brook motioned to one of her Mages. "He will take you to your chambers. I'm sure you are all very tired from the battle of today."

Stephen almost fell over with relief. Queen Brook was the first person not to ask him of his father's missing status.

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Voice in the Corner

To Icarus, who was watching the battle excitedly, there wasn't much that could be deciphered. A blur of wings, teeth, axe blades and spells were all that could be seen.

Ob was a whirlwind, spinning his dangerous ax around, even clipping an Icewyrm's wing! The Mage Knights summoned more Boltings down from the heavens, most of them missing and hitting up flurries of snow on the ground instead.

In the heat of it all, no-one but Icarus noticed the smith's wife and her nursemaid fly out of the battle, the nursemaid now missing a part of her right wing, and swerve overhead to one of the mountains above the battle scene.

The battle raged onward. Napthali and the smithy hacked with claws and breathe streams of ice at the unsuspecting Mage Knights, freezing the shrews and their horses in their tracks. The smithy's two sons and his nephew followed up behind them, kicking each Warrior into the ground fiercely.

Admiral Ob suddenly jumped away from his Warrior servants suddenly. The Arachnei Warriors barely had any time to look up before a stream of hot burning coals tumbled onto them! The frozen bodies of the Mage Knights were even hit as well, breaking into segments.

Far above on one of the mountain ledges, the smithy's wife and nursemaid wiped their brows, leaning against an empty and overturned cauldron.

Ob panted, for the first time a look of fear in his eyes, as he viewed every last one of his minions frozen or burned to death. He turned to face the Icewyrms, who had now transformed into their human avatars.

Ob paused for a moment. Then, like a cat, he tried to dash away, but the smithy and Napthali each grabbed one of his arms and had to use their whole muscle to hold back the Berserker from escaping.

The other three Councilmen, Aggius, Frostcap and Snowhawk, crossed the long bridge at last. Aggius folded his hands into the sleeves of his robe as he viewed the scene before him.

His half-closed eyes rested on a sitting Icarus, who scrambled to his feet. "Icarus, it would seem as if your negotiations did not go as planned," Aggius stated in an unsurprised tone.

"What would you like us to do with the prisoner, Councilmen?" asked Napthali, wincing in pain as he held a struggling Ob.

--

The creaky prison bars were slid back and Ob was tossed against the stone dungeon wall with an unceremonious _thud_. The door was closed again and the Council (minus Icarus, who had turned in early that night after Ob's capture) left the way they came. Napthali was in front, listening more to the shouts coming from Ob's cell. He was truly terrified.

"Your position of Defense Minister is Restored, Napthali," announced Snowhawk, "All Council members present have voted so."

The group started up a long flight of stairs. With each step, the musty atmosphere of the dungeon faded and the warmth of candelabras became more apparent by the Icewyrm's boosted senses.

"No doubt Icarus will be indignant," commented Snowhawk, yawning.

"Actually, I proposed the Restoration to young Icarus first. He voted so as well. I believe he will have more pressing matters to think about anyway," replied Frostcap, motioning downstairs.

"Ah yes, the bloodthirsty savage he was so sure would drop its large axe at his fine-tuned negotiation skills has now transformed into a helpless wyrm-babe in need of the finest justice," surmised Snowhawk.

They all reached the staircase top, where Napthali opened the door for everyone. The Council filed out into a brightly lit and carpeted hallway of the Fortress. Most of the retainers were in bed or off duty at this late hour of night.

"Ob will get that justice, Snowhawk. Those brown-armored beasts are no wyrm-babes, that is something we all are sure of, but we will let the gods decide his ultimate fate," interjected Aggius as they crossed the hall, "But let's allow tomorrow to watch over itself. The interrogations will begin at noon. Until then, I wish everyone a good night's sleep."

With that, the Council split up and departed into their individual chambers.

--

"I've been Restored, everybody," repeated Napthali. The smithy and his entire family were gathered around the cave fire as they feasted on stew.

"Congratulations, Napthali," the smithy gruffly answered, his rough features breaking into a smile.

"I've always wanted to do that with a cauldron of hot coal," muttered his wife. She beckoned to Napthali. "Anyway, sit down, Napthali! You'll catch a cold if you stand out in the cave mouth too long. Have some of my celebratory stew."

The Defense Minister thanked her and sat down amongst the smithy's family. _The outside world can wait one more night_, he said to himself as he sipped warm stew.

--

Ob shivered again. He was alone in the desolate dungeon beneath Aurora Fortress.

The cell was getting colder by the minute, and it had nothing to do with the actual dungeon. He could feel it. He could feel her, behind him.

She was in the corner behind and to the left of his shoulder. Her icy breath made the hairs on his neck stand on end.

Ob did not turn to face her. He looked ahead, at the gap between two of the cell bars, where he could see the stone wall and a blazing torch. _Focus on the torch. Focus on the torch._

Her light-hearted laughter cut like knives into his muscular, bare back. Ob tensed up, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

_Focus on the fireflies in the torch. _

Ob's eyes were practically bulging from their sockets. She laughed again.

_Do not turn around. Focus on the stone brick._

"Ob, dearie, and to think I promoted you as Hermes' equal?" came her Voice.

He snapped, reverting to shutting his eyes. He soon realized that would not help at all. Her Voice still reached him.

"I trusted in you, Ob. Do you not remember how I helped you?"

A single memory floated down like a huge blanket, covering every facet of his mind. He had no other option but to recall it in full.

"_Obracius, get down here this second!"_

_He was climbing the paw at last, doing the very thing all the children had strived for. They had tried, but failed halfway, because of looking down or getting a scrape. Now he, Obracius, was at the top, the literal Peak of the Paw! _

"_Obracius, you listen to me! Get down here!"_

_Obracius looked down at the crowd of kids. In their midst was that annoying Elder Evinrude, always ordering around the little children. Obracius, don't do that, Obracius, don't touch that scorpion. He was fed up. _

"_I don't have to listen to you, old man!"_

_For what seemed like an eternity he stayed at the mountain's peak, invoking jealousy or anger amongst everyone. He was breaking the rules, what little Obracius did best._

_He climbed down at last, and received forty spankings almost immediately. He had deserved them, no doubt. But it was worth it. Oh yes, it was worth it making the other children green with envy, making the Elder worry himself into a mess._

_Only the next day he had run away from the village, taking with him enough supplies to last until the closest village. Something was calling him south._

"It was me, Ob, it was me who summoned you to leave behind that nasty little village, full of those righteous old fogeys," coaxed her Voice, reminding him.

Ob re-opened his eyes, looking again at the wall and the torch, no longer afraid of her. "I h-hated that name," he stammered, staring numbingly in one spot. He still had not turned around.

"Yes you did," replied her.

Ob smiled groggily. "Obracius, what a foolish name…" she continued in her soothing Voice.

"Ob is much shorter…" He relaxed.

"Much simpler…" He was feeling warm again.

"Much more suiting for the big oaf you have become!"

Her Voice had become thunderous and loud once more, the cold and tension ambushing Ob's body like double cutlasses!

"Turn to face me, bird dropping."

Ob shivered again, compelled against his will to turn. He faced her.

For a second he saw her visage, only to be consumed suddenly by the most excruciating flame ever imaginable.

The desolate dungeon beneath Aurora Fortress was empty once more.

The cell was completely empty, save the charred remnants of Ob's body.

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Records of King Spencer

Evinrude leaned on one of the turret's teeth that fine sunny day on the battlements of Quagmira Castle.

The old man's eyes were squinting as he gazed upon the shimmering lake below, still peppered with the remains of yesterday's battle: buoyant helmets and swords floated along the lake surface, the chunks of rock from the Bolganone and Blizzard spells lay peacefully on the lakebed. Even these impurities could not dampen the beauty of the capital's surroundings.

But Evinrude's thoughts were only half aware of what he was looking at; the other half was occupied by memories, memories of his early days of Eldership, back in his home village of Peak-of-the-Paw.

"Hello, sir," came Yugasa's kind voice. The Cleric looked somewhat sleepy still, but nonetheless cheerful. Evinrude grinned.

"Good morning, Yugasa! Did you get a good night's rest?" he asked, averting his gaze and mind from what had lingered there, unmoving.

"Better than sleeping in chairs, I can tell you that," she replied. They both laughed. The pair of travelers unconsciously leaned on the turret teeth again, Yugasa admiring the scenery, Evinrude trying to muster up the courage.

He decided to get it over with at last. "Yugasa, something's been irritating me for some time now."

Yugasa turned to him. "What is it, sir?"

"That Arachnei fellow, Admiral Ob I believe he called himself, do you remember when we ran into him at Mt. Lionspaw?" the Monk asked.

Yugasa looked back outwards at the lake. "How could I forget? Half-naked, yelling all the time, almost sliced you and Timothy in half!"

"Yes, that's the one," said Evinrude in a low voice, "I--I think he lived in Peak-of-the-Paw as a child. It all came back to me when he came to the shrine and abducted those children."

By the way his voice sped up, Yugasa could tell this was important. "Really?"

"Yes, yes, and he was an orphan, always getting into trouble. He ran away," continued Evinrude, "he ran away and we sent out a search party, but never found him. We all assumed he was dead and tried to forget the whole ordeal." His voice was tinged with guilt.

The approaching footsteps of a green-robed Druid alerted their attention. "Her Majesty Queen Brook would like to speak with you both."

--

The grand library of Quagmira Castle was empty save an orange-hooded boy and a few Mages on librarian duty. Huge stacks lined the walls and covered most of half the chamber. The other half was full of long, wooden tables. The orange-hooded boy was hunched over an open tome.

Prince Stephen approached him, reading over his shoulder at the page. " 'The Elven Equality Act of 423'," Stephen repeated, " Says it was the 'first day that elves could finally walk the streets of the capitals without fear of larceny or injury'. Interesting stuff."

He took a seat next to Benjamin, who looked up at him with wide eyes. "Have you read any of the Queen's books yet? Especially the records, they're all really interesting too!"

Stephen leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "Hahaha, I've been in a lot of battles, Ben," laughed Stephen, "but it takes a special kind of courage to sit through one of those primers."

Benjamin turned back to his book as if Stephen had just disappeared into thin air. Then the boy began reciting lines from the page: " 'The most forthright supporters of the Elven Equality Act were not the DeHelb royalties, who seemed reluctant to put the Act into law; the most forthright supporters were the devotes of the shrine of the gods, who decried the acts of hatred against Elves the most, arguing that the presence of a holy shrine in the Northeast Forest was a sign that the gods were watching over the Elves as well.' "

Stephen furrowed his brow in interest. Benjamin looked back up to him. "I bet you didn't know that?" The boy's face was gravely serious.

_That's not at all what I heard from the mentor in my lesson scrolls, _thought Stephen, _they just skipped right over that detail._

Benjamin's face broke into a grin. Stephen caught his contagious smile. "What's so funny?"

"You're freckles look like they're popping out when you think real hard!" joked Benjamin, who promptly got up and began running.

"Why you little…" Stephen followed, chasing the small Shaman in circles around the stacks.

Benjamin collided, laughing, straight into the Queen on the fourth lap around the library. "Oh!"

Stephen saw the Queen and bowed. "Sorry, your Majesty, we were just--"

Queen Brook cut him off with a wave of the hand. "Never mind about that, Prince Stephen. We have some important matters to attend to."

It was then that Stephen noticed behind her Druid guards were Timothy, Muriel, Ryu, Yugasa, and Evinrude, all looking equally confused.

"Is this the one?" asked the Queen, pointing to a large, open tome on one of the tables that Stephen had somehow overlooked when he first entered the library. A Druid nodded "yes."

"Come, gather round," beckoned the Queen, walking up to the tome. Everyone formed a standing circle around the table. Queen Brook cleared her throat and began: "These are the records of King Spencer of Quagmira, year 148, in the middle of Spring. King Spencer wrote this as a synopsis of the ongoing war that had taken up the previous 2 years. It is as follows:

"As I gaze up at the shrine in the east wing of Quagmira Castle, I observe once more the mosaic of the bluebird flying from the sly fox, and I recount of our eager flight from the depths of the Magma Mines.

I fear those Mines, hidden under the beauty of that terrible paradise, Scalefang Island, where Overhilt's greatest enemy for 8 seasons now slumbers in defeat.

Two very long years ago, the city of Arachnei, just north of Ferdinand's capital, fell into the dark recesses of humanity.

Black magic darker and more cunning than even the Druids that reside here in my Castle,

Whore nests, shrine burnings, riots, thieves' dens, all were commonplace in that city.

When I, King Spencer of Quagmira, King Craw of Ferdinand, Queen Rhoda of Clairburg, and King Were-Michael of DeHelb all held council at DeHelb Keep, a decision was at last made.

Arachnei's crimes were atrocious and dangerous to the rest of Ferdinand's citizens. King Craw, backed by our reinforcements, sent soldiers into Arachnei at last.

The whore nests were purged, the shrines rebuilt, the theives dispersed, yet all was not well.

For the city's governor and governess, the latter skilled in the Blackest Magic, were still unmolested and rallying troops to their command, angered by their own King's interference in their city.

The next event I can only describe from what information I have collected from messengers and witnesses:

The governess, Lady Yanismette, executed the Blackest Magic, and annihilated her husband's body entirely. The governess performed some sort of ritual, and the spirit of the governor was scattered to the four winds, and in an indescribable moment, every structure of the wicked city was in heaps, and all who had not fled the city, save her new army, died under the collapsed wreckage.

It was then that Lady Yanismette declared her army the Arachnei Rebellion and escaped from the city.

The two-year war had only begun.

At first the Rebellion attacked only cities of Ferdinand as revenge for King Craw's justified military action.

But when Lady Yanismette got word of our council decisions at DeHelb Keep, she became enraged at every ruler and country in Overhilt, and her wrath expanded.

Swift invasions of each capital individually, coupled with the planting of double agents in the kingdoms' very armies, made the Rebellion a formidable foe.

While the invasions of each country was staved off through allied defenses, the casualties were horrific. Brave warriors and wise mages from every city were lost, valuable treasuries plundered.

But at last the armies of Overhilt cornered the Rebellion at the southern coasts, where they fled by fleets to the dreaded climax of our war: we had chased them to Scalefang Island.

For weeks we battled on every bay, every lagoon, every pond, until the one place remaining for the Rebellion to flee was the one large volcano on the eastern portion of the Island.

It was here that the four armies of Overhilt, with even a few rare Icewyrm tacticians of the reclusive Aurora, had the Rebellion at endgame.

It was here that a raging battle ensued, one more violent than any before it.

It was here that the prisoners of war that had been captured by the Rebellion were busy slaving away.

It was here that Lady Yanismette once more executed the Blackest Magic.

Words cannot describe the vast Vortex that formed. A powerful enchantment had been cast, and when the Blackest Magic had subsided,

The Rebellion had vanished.

Lady Yanismette, the cocoon of Magic around her and in her deadly beautiful hands, plunged into the sea of lava below.

The war was won.

I do not hope to explain the things which I have seen in these last 2 years, and I do not expect the wisest of my counsel to as well.

All I can hope for is that this fine land of Overhilt never experiences a redux of these events.

May the sly fox never creep close enough to the bluebird again.

I, King Spencer the Quiet Observer, of the Kingdom of Quagmira in the continent of Overhilt, have concluded this terrible recount and record."

Queen Brook shut the old tome and looked around at everyone. Not one person in the room was unaffected by the record that had just been read. Everyone was either gaping, or speechless, or deep in thought, or all three.

Only Stephen's simple logic could wholly put into words what everyone else was thinking:

"History… is repeating itself."

Silence ruled the room for seemingly eternal moments. Finally, Timothy broke the silence, speaking through gritted teeth, his mustache quivering: "I feel like a bloody fool. How could our scribes not have documented this? An entire war, lost in the annals of history?"

Queen Brook shook her head. "Do not blame your own kingdom. It was agreed upon among the leaders of that era that the war of 147 and 148 be only recorded in the library of Quagmira Castle. King Were-Michael, Queen Rhoda, King Craw, and our King Spencer all discouraged the passing of this story down through generations."

Yugasa gave a soft laugh of grim realization. "And so time passed on, generations were born and raised never even knowing of it, and so on and so forth, until here: at the year 1109," she connected.

"What intrigues me most," added Ryu, "is how the entire army that survived the battle in the volcano just… disappeared completely. All it says is a 'vast Vortex'. Then that Lady Thingummy--"

"--Yanismette, according to the records," corrected her older sister.

"Whatever," finished Ryu, rolling her eyes, "She took her own life deliberately?"

Evinrude, who hadn't said anything yet, stopped stroking his black beard. "It would seem that way at first glance, but remember: the 'cocoon of Magic' was surrounding her body _and_ in her hands."

Timothy caught on. "And we know from Doctor Krommenberg that the Rebellion was busy recruiting for troops seven years ago, but even they couldn't muster that much of an army right under Overhilt's noses."

"So somehow, when she used the 'Blackest Magic' to make that Vortex, she made all of her surviving troops disappear and now, centuries later," cut in an anxious Stephen, "they've reappeared suddenly."

Queen Brook nodded calmly. "My thoughts exactly. Thank you very much for your presence this morning, dear Prince, but I am afraid I must bring up a sour topic," she said gallantly, viewing everyone present. "The last leg of your journey is upon you. My Sage Clan and the Royal Guard of Clairburg have agreed to accompany you on your travels to Port Moorshell, where my deed and signature will earn you the finest ship in port. And then…"

It was young Benjamin, his eyes full of wonder and curiosity after everything that had been revealed that morning, that finished the Queen's sentence: "Scalefang Island will be the ending destination, just like it was hundreds of years ago."


End file.
